Las Ventajas de Estar Solteros
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Era la primera vez en cinco años que Misty y Ash estaban solteros al mismo tiempo. Misty aburrida tras el termino de una relación de cinco años prepara una lista de con sus deseos ahora que está soltera y Ash que había decidido enfrentar sus sentimientos por Misty, termina siendo arrastrado por la dichosa lista en una aventura demasiado singular.
1. Introducción a la Historia

**Con este fic tengo sentimientos encontrados, es tan estupido como chistoso.**

 **Así que por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Introducción a la historia**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero.**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Ok, ¿Quién dijo que terminar una relación es malo? Sí, lo sé uno sufre un rato; pero la vida continua y si la relación no, es porque era su hora de terminar y punto.

Siempre he sido fuerte, puede que este muriéndome por dentro pero no lo demostraré en el exterior.

Fue una bonita relación de cinco años, pero era hora de seguir mi camino.

¡Bien Misty!

Bienvenida de nuevo a la soltería… después de todo… hay ventajas en estar soltera nuevamente.

Y eso es lo que voy a aprovechar.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV ASH**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Soltero otra vez… ¡Rayos!

No me gusta esto, en cinco años he tenido tres novias distintas. ¿Por qué me aburro tan rápido de las relaciones? ¿Realmente no importa solo el hecho de que me gusten para que una relación funcione?

¡Demonios!

Pero bueno —suspiré—. Creo que todo es por culpa de ella. Si ella no se hubiera puesto a salir con ese tipo… yo nunca me hubiera puesto de novio con quien me sonriera bonito.

 _¡Misty mis problemas amorosos son todos por tu culpa!_

No… ¿Cómo puedo echarle la culpa a ella de algo que no sabe?

Si tan solo dejara a ese sujeto… ¡Haría mi intento por conquistarla a ella!

¡Ya sé!

¡Voy a ir a llorarle mis supuestas penas de amor! Y con eso tengo la excusa para que el idiota de Giorgio no le diga nada por estar rondándola.

Sí… eso voy a hacer.

¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Eres un genio!


	2. Prologo

**Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero.**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

¡Por todos los Pokémon del cielo!

¿Cómo Ash Ketchum puede ser tan insoportable a veces?

Ok, lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo y todo ese bla bla… Pero, ¿era necesario llamarme a las doce de la noche, para decirme que terminó con la novia? Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba de nuevo de novio. O sea, es mi amigo… pero la verdad lo que menos me interesa es saber de sus conquistas, realmente, no me interesan.

Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Odio mi corazón de abuelita con respecto a él.

Me levanté de mi cómoda cama de agua… Sí, loco, pero es terriblemente reconfortante. Me eché una lavada de cara rápida y un cubre ojeras.

No le iba a informar de mi rompimiento, porque tengo el presentimiento que será el único feliz en todo esto. Ellos se llevaban mal, y no culpo a mi ex… Él sabía lo que yo siento por Ash… Eh… ¡No! ¡No Misty! ¡Sentías por Ash! Tiempo pasado, tiempo pisado.

¡Ahora soy una mujer soltera a punto de disfrutar de las noches de soltería!

Me coloqué un short y una camiseta ancha y salí de mi habitación.

Con los hombros caídos y caminando como uno de esos zombis de los que está lleno la televisión, fui golpeando con la palma de la mano los interruptores de corriente para iluminar el corredor acuático y poder llegar a la puerta de entrada al gimnasio.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo vi con una enorme sonrisa –y supuestamente estaba triste, ok, debo creerle- una pizza en su mano derecha y una bolsa de helado en la otra… Mmm una oferta demasiado tentadora para las doce de la noche.

Suspiré y con la cabeza le indiqué que pasara.

—Gracias Misty.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV ASH**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

El plan estaba en marcha, la había llamado y contado de mi infortunio y trágico final de relación. Me sorprendió el hecho que no supiera, estuve ocho meses con la última y se lo había contado. A veces creo que no me escucha…

En fin, pasé a comprar una gran pizza calabresa que sé que es su favorita y helado de chocolate. Con esto ya tengo la llave de entrada al gimnasio aunque la despierte a las cuatro de la madrugada. Si la conozco tan bien.

Así que así fue, me vio y con la cabeza me indicó que pasara.

—¡Felicitaciones por tu tercer rompimiento! —me dijo de pronto muy irónica—. Sé ve que ya te has acostumbrado, no te ves tan mal como pensé.

¡Misty tan astuta como siempre!

—Sabes… —la miré de reojo—, eres cruel.

—Gracias —agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza, como afirmando mis palabras—, me encanta serlo. Y contigo me sale tan natural —y empezó a reírse… se veía tan linda mientras reía…

¡No! ¡Me decidí! ¡Llámenme masoquista si quieren! Pero… ¡Ya lo confirmé! No me voy a ir de Ciudad Celeste hasta que esta niña pelirroja e irritante sea mi novia. Aunque tenga que hacer que terminé con el pelele del novio.

—Siempre tan amable conmigo —escondí detrás de mí, la pizza y el helado—. Creo que mejor me voy…

—¡No! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos al máximo—. Ash, amigo… —uhhh si cambia tan rápido cuando de helado se trata…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Comimos hasta decir ¡Basta!

La verdad que la combinación de mi pizza favorita con helado era una bomba… pero si de alguna forma hay que morir… ¡Qué bueno que sea comiendo!

Si, lo sé. A veces sueno como Ash, pero bueno… las malas mañas se pegan.

Aunque no me mencionaba nada de su novia, lo vi como perdido mirando la nada. Quizás pensando en ella… _¡Qué lata!_

Tosí para llamar su atención y me miró asustado.

—Ash… Voy a recostarme… ¿Te quedas aquí?

—Claro —contestó—, realmente amo ese sillón que tienes en tu alcoba.

—Ja, ja, ja —respondí moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados—. Sé que lo odias, pero no hay de otra. Es eso o dormir en los acuarios con los Pokémon.

—Pues —se puso a pensar—, creo que, de verdad, amo tu sillón —la tonada irónica de sus palabras me hizo sonreír, este muchachito nunca iba a dejar de hacerme reír.

Lo acompañé hasta mi habitación y le pasé una frazada para que se cubriera, mientras yo me acostaba en mi cómoda camita.

—¿Cómoda? —me preguntó, con un tono molesto. ¡Es tan divertido!

—¡Sí! —afirmé acomodándome las frazadas—. Mi cama es la más cómoda del mundo.

—Me alegro por ti.

—¡Gracias Ash, que lindo amigo tengo! —respondí cerrando los ojos—. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Vamos a Dormir, ya son pasadas las dos.

—Buenas noches Misty.

—Buenas noches Ash.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV ASH**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Odiaba ese sillón, tanto y más que al novio de Misty. ¡Maldita incomodidad! Pero lo que sea por verla dormir una noche más.

—Misty —la llamé susurrando, pero no me respondió, ya se había quedado dormida, me levanté del sillón y a paso lento pero seguro, me acerqué a verla. Se veía tan linda mientras dormía, quien pensaría que, aunque parezca un Gyarados despierta, cuando duerme parece un tierno Eevee. Fruncí los hombros para evitar reírme y no despertarla—. Ay Misty —susurré acercando mi rostro al de ella, cuando noté que lo tenía fruncido y empezó a quejarse como si algo malo le pasara.

¿Qué debería hacer? Dicen que no hay que despertar a las personas con pesadillas… ¿Qué hago?

Ya, más que golpearme…

Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Por suerte, se relajó y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

¡Ay que orgulloso estoy de mí mismo!

Volví al maldito sillón y me quedé dormido pese a la incomodidad. Cuando desperté, Misty ya no estaba en la habitación.

Me levanté, entre al baño y tras darme una buena lavada de cara salí a buscarla por el gimnasio. La encontré en la cocina con un delantal rosado con sombras de Luvdisc muy lindo.

—¡Buenos Días, bello durmiente! —me saludó entre risas mientras vertía miel sobre dos pilas de hot cakes. ¡Esta mujer sí que me conoce!

—Buenos días, Ariel —respondí entre risas.

—¿Ariel? —me miró como si quisiera comerme crudo… Claro, en otras circunstancias que me coma, pero no era de la manera que yo quería, la que ella deseaba.

—¡Si, la de la Sirenita! —le comenté—. ¿No sé llama así? —ella afirmó—. ¿Y dónde está tu príncipe Erick? Avísame así huyó antes de que me vea —la vi tensarse en su lugar, y no respondió. ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

—No te preocupes que aún no encuentro a mi príncipe Erick —respondió volviendo a la normalidad, o eso aparentaba.

—Misty —me acerqué a ella y traté de verla a los ojos, pero me rehuía la mirada—. ¿Misty? —la tomé del rostro e hice que me mirará llevándome la peor escena de mi vida. Ella lloraba.

—Terminé con Giorgio —lo sé, trágico. Pero eso fue como música para mis oídos—. O mejor dicho, él terminó conmigo—. ¡Ah no, eso sí que me irritó!

—No llores —le susurré—, no vale la pena.

—Lo sé —se apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho—, no vale la pena. Pero contigo no tengo pena de demostrar que igual me dolió… Yo lo quería —¡Auch! Eso sí que me dolió a mí también.

—¡No te preocupes! Siempre vienen tiempos mejores.

—Lo sé —se separó de mí, se limpió rápidamente las mejillas con el revés de su mano y tomó los platos—. Mejor comamos. Es un día largo y tengo que poner en marcha mi plan.

—¿Tu plan? —la miré atónito. Recién lloraba y ahora tenía un plan… mientras no sea reconquistarlo…

—¡Anoche, antes de acostarme hice una lista!

—¿Una lista? —no sé porque de pronto un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda—. ¿De?

—De las ventajas de ser Soltera! Voy a vivir mi vida Ash, sin que nadie me detenga.

Oh, Oh… Parece que no va a ser tan fácil como creía todo esto.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Mientras desayunaba le conté a Ash de la lista, no sé porque se veía como preocupado. Así que le enseñé la lista y creo que fue peor porque puso el grito en el cielo.

—¡Estás loca! —me dijo cerrando el cuaderno.

—No estoy loca, estoy libre como Pidgey en primavera. ¡Quiero mi libertad! ¡Quiero disfrutar de la libertad de la que no gocé por cinco años!

—Hablas como si salieras de una cárcel y no de una relación.

—No le encuentro la diferencia —respondí levantando los platos—. No puedes hacer nada sin consultarle al otro, no puedes salir sin el otro… o sea, es una pareja o una competencia a ver quién hace más cosas que el otro quiera. Nah, definitivamente no quiero eso para mí.

—Pero Misty. Escucha —tomó el cuaderno y leyó mis puntos—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí —afirmé.

—¡Quiero entrar!

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida, y algo extrañada.

—Sí Misty, yo también quiero participar de esa lista.

—Pero… —traté de buscar las palabras para quitarle esa idea, pero me temía que fuera en vano.

—Yo también estoy soltero y quiero disfrutar de las ventajas.

—¡Pero si salimos juntos, ¿Cuál es el chiste?! —pregunté molesta.

—Salgamos juntos pero una vez en el lugar, cada uno hace lo que quiere —me extendió la mano—. ¿Qué dices?

—Mmm —bueno, miré mi cuaderno, después de todo había dos puntos ahí que si salían mal, me serviría tener un apoyo masculino para librarme sin problemas de él… Tomé la mano de Ash—. Ok, hagámoslo juntos.


	3. Misty I: De Novia a Soltera

**Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **I**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

 **-De Novia a Soltera-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Recapitulemos un poco mi vida.

Misty Waterflower, líder del Gimnasio Celeste en Ciudad Celeste. Menor de cuatro hermanas. Pelirroja de ojos verdes. Soy una chica alta para mis veintiún años y la natación me ha dado un perfecto cuerpo de atleta.

He hecho muchos amigos en mi vida, Ash por ejemplo. Solía ser el chico que me gustaba. Morenito, ojos café, cabello oscuro. Cara de niño bueno y siempre atendiendo a todo lo que lo rodea. ¿Quién no se encandila con algo así?

Yo no pude resistirme.

Éramos muy buenos amigos, hasta que empezó a presentarme a sus amiguitas. Ok, no voy a negarlo, mi sangre hervía cada vez que me llegaban el rumor de que una nueva chica –y más encima bonita- empezaba a viajar con él por el mundo. Pero no podía hacer nada…

¡Mi lugar era el gimnasio!

Hasta que llegó él… ¡Mi actual Ex!

Castaño, ojos claros, atento amable… ¡UF! Tengo que admitirlo en un principio no quería nada con él pero… me ganó por cansancio y accedí a salir con él. La sorpresa que me llevé cuando descubrí a ese Giorgio.

¡Cielos! ¡Existen hombres tiernos, y Giorgio!

He sido muy feliz. Tan feliz que no le guardo nada de rencor pese a que terminó conmigo… Después de todo, es mi culpa por no poder responderle como era debido.

¡Todo por culpa de él!

 _¡Ash Ketchum, a veces te odio!_

Giorgio sabía muy bien los términos en los que yo empezaba una relación con él; nunca le negué mis sentimientos por el pueblerino y creo que eso también fue un detonante.

 _¡Consejo: Nunca digan todo a sus parejas; el pasado es pasado y lo que no sabe no le dolerá!_

¿Duramos cinco años, no creo que eso sea tan malo o sí?

Desde los dieciséis hasta los Veintiuno…

Tomé aire y cerré los ojos.

«Misty, creo que llevamos cinco años juntos, deberíamos pasar a ser más que simple noviazgo de niños»

¡Les juró que yo lo intenté, pero mientras lo besaba no podía dejar de pensar en el otro, no podía dejar de creer que a quien besaba era a Ash!

Por suerte, no me dijo nada. Se alejó de mí con una sonrisa, me besó la frente y se fue…

Ese día descubrimos que no podíamos seguir… ¡Pero yo estaba segura que lo quería a él!

…

¿A quién engaño?

Sí cada vez que el tipo cambia de novia, mi sangre vuelve a hervir como en el pasado.

¡Porque soy tan estúpida!

El cambio a soltera luego de cinco años, era duro. Lo sé, casi me perdí los mejores años estando de novia.

¡Pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver!

Ok…

 _«Misty, me diste los mejores años de mi vida. Pero… esto ya no puede seguir. No sino pones en claro con tus sentimientos. Te amo, pero… mejor pongámonos un Stop_.»

Recordando una y otra vez la frase con la que terminamos, me senté frente a mi escritorio y tomé una libreta, tras pensarlo un rato, escribí con letras grandes:

 _¡Lista de cosas para hacer estando soltera!_

Aspiré profundo y continué.

.

1- Cambio de Look. ¡Algo nuevo!: Sé dice que un buen cambio de look es un nuevo comienzo.

2- Ir a un bar: ¡Probar cuanto trago encuentre!

3- Bailar en una discoteca hasta que salga el sol: ¡O hasta que los pies no den más!

4- ¡Coquetear con cuanto chico lindo se me acerqué!: ¡Necesito levantar mi ánimo!

5- Ir a un evento masculino! ¡Sí, sí… Strippers!

5- Viendo en el momento, nuevas cosas por descubrir.

 _._

 _Lista de Ventajas de estar Soltera:  
_  
1- No hay horarios.  
2- No hay caras largas.  
3- Puedo lucir como quiero, o estar sin arreglarme.  
4- Puedo mirar más de la cuenta en la calle ¡Nadie se va a quejar!  
5- No tengo que pelear por la comida.  
6- ¡Poder hablar con quien quiero a la hora que quiero!  
7- ¡No hay que dar explicaciones!

.

Buena lista ¿verdad? Uno tiene que ver la soltería como algo bueno, no como algo malo. O al menos eso pensaba hacer yo, hasta que el bonsái de Paleta se me pegó como Grimer…

¿Qué tramará? Lo conozco mejor que a mi propia palma… algo no está bien en ese hombre…

¡Pero bueno! Ahora tenía que fijarme en mí…

Quería salir a disfrutar las noches, pero no quería perjudicar mi reputación como líder de gimnasio…

mmmm… ¡Ya sé!

¿Para qué una tiene hermanas? —sonreí tomando el teléfono para llamar a las chicas—. ¡Hola Hermanitas!

— _¿Misty?_ —preguntó la voz de mi hermana mayor, Daisy.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ —agregó Lily.

—Terminé con Giorgio —se armó un silencio del otro lado—. Y quiero…

— _¿Romper cosas? ¿Suicidarte? ¿Salir? ¿Llorar? ¿Pegarle a alguien? ¿Un cambio de imagen?_ —las preguntas de mis hermanas me dieron risa, pero al último le acertaron.

—¡Eso! —exclamé—. Quiero salir, disfrutar de mi vida pero como soy la líder local…

— _¡Te mandaremos a la señorita Tamara_! —dijeron a coro.

—¡Genial! —la señorita Tamara era la asesora de imagen de mis hermanas… ¡Perfecto!

— _Tranquila Misty… —_ dijo Lily entre risas _—. Ahora que decidiste dejar de ser una amargada… ¡Con gusto te ayudaremos!_

Hermanas… ¿Quién necesita más?

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando llegó la señorita Tamara vestida con un fino traje dos piezas color verde musgo. Combinando muy bien con sus ojos verdes.

—Misty —me extendió la mano—, gusto en verte.

—Gracias —estreché la mano y luego la invité a pasar—. Supongo que mis hermanas…

—Sí —afirmó interrumpiéndola—, ellas me informaron de sus planes —sonrió—, tengo algo ideal para usted.

—Ok, me pongo en sus manos.

Tras aquellas palabras empezó a entrar mucha gente al gimnasio: con ropas maquillajes y equis cantidad de cosas… ¡Wow!

Primero, me hicieron bañarme y tras ello me dieron una buena sesión de masajes…

¡Me sentía en las nubes!

Segundo, me arreglaron las uñas de las manos y de los pies mientras peinaban mi cabello. ¡Le dieron volumen a mi flequillo y se ve genial!

Luego me mostraron dos extensiones de cabello, uno negro y el otro verde.

—¿Para qué son? —pregunté y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Verás —comentó Tamara acercando las extensiones a mi cabello—, como no tienes que ser reconocida como "Misty" decidimos teñirte el cabello.

—¿Teñirme el cabello? —ohhh cielos…

—Sí, pero no te asustes. Usaremos un tinte que dura hasta que te laves el cabello.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, es un colorante esporádico. Y muy fácil de colocar, ahora presta atención porque mientras te colocamos el primero, te vamos a decir los pasos.

Me separaron el cabello en cuatro partes, empezaron por abajo y luego las capas de arriba. Se veía complicado, pero no imposible.

—Lo dejas actuar unos treinta minutos y luego lo peinas. No lo enjuagues o se saldrá todo.

—Ok… —afirmé mientras me veía en el espejo. Estoy literalmente… ¡Morocha!

Y vaya que me veía distinta.

Por último, me probaron un par de conjuntos que mis hermanas mandaron. Creo que estoy empezando a quererlas un poquito… ¡La ropa era preciosa! Unas faldas tableadas, top para blusas muy escotadas… Sobre todo, ahora que morocha podía usar más colores que antes.

Tras elegir la ropa que usaría esa noche para mi primera noche de soltera. Me colocaron las extensiones para peinarme. Una trenza iniciada sobre mi oreja derecha, terminando en la izquierda y el resto del cabello suelto… Cielos… Me veo genial.

Ocho de la noche y ya estaba peinada, maquillada y vestida con un strapple ajustado al cuerpo morado -más o menos era dos manos sobre la rodilla el largo de éste- con detalles dorados del lado derecho del mismo.

¡Estoy increíble!

Por eso, tomé mi pokégear y llamé a mi gran amigo del alma.

—¡Ash! —lo saludé emocionada.

—¿Y ese milagro?

—Bueno —fingí indiferencia—, yo te llamaba porque querías participar de mi vida loca… pero si no quieres…

—¡No! —gritó interrumpiéndome—. ¡Sí quiero!

—Ahhhh —me mordí el labio pensando que iba a decirle—… Te espero en el bar que está cerca del faro de ciudad Celeste se llama "Bar: El Spinda Mareado"

—Ya…

—¿Aún estas en Ciudad Celeste? —le pregunté por el titubeó de su voz.

—Sí, sí estoy aún aquí. ¿En cuánto?

—En media hora. ¿Te parece?

—Ok…

—Nos vemos —corté la comunicación algo confundida.

¿Estaría ocupado? ¿Por qué tan ajeno a la conversación?

Ohhh Ash Ketchum… Eres insoportable…

Ahora… Voy a entretenerme contigo…

Tomé una linda cartera morada que tenía una cadena dorada como correa y tras mirarme una última vez al espejo salí del gimnasio.

Cuando llegué al bar, él estaba ahí. Claro, ya me di cuenta porque estaba raro. ¡Él también se cambio el look! A decir verdad, con el cabello corto se veía muy… comible…

¡Ok Misty! Tranquilízate…

Ash estaba con una camisa blanca, que cambiaba de color por las luces del lugar, sentado en la barra, mirando hacia la pequeña pista de baile que tenía el bar.

—Hola Guapo —le dije sentándome a su lado, cambiando un poco el tono de mi voz.

—Hola —respondió mirándome de reojo y volvió a prestar atención a la pista. ¡Ay él, se hace el difícil!

—¿Solito?

—Espero a alguien —contestó indiferente.

—Oh… ¿tu novia?

—Pues —me miró para hablar y me recorrió con la mirada sorprendido. ¿Me habrá reconocido? —, no… no es mi novia. Es una amiga.

—Ah… entonces —llamé al barman—, ¿no habrá problema que me invites a un trago?

—Por supuesto que no —me sonrió de lado, muy galante. Claro ya le salió lo coqueto—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Un daiquirí de fresas —le sonreí inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—Qué sean dos entonces —contestó también riéndose y hablando en un tono que me hizo erizar los cabellos de la nuca. ¡Uhhhh por qué tan creído el idiota!

Luego de una charla banal sobre lo guapa que estaba y de terminarnos el trago. Me invitó a bailar…

Estábamos muy entretenidos hasta que, con un grito de la barra, empezó los treinta minutos de lentos… Ok… Quise volver a la barra, pero Ash me detuvo del brazo y me apegó a él.

—Oye… —traté de mirar hacia otro lado, ¡estábamos muy cerca! —, tu amiga.

—Ah… mi amiga… —respondió como si no le tomará importancia—. Tranquila… —colocó su mano derecha en mi espalda y me apretó a él. ¡Demonios!

—¿Eh?

—Mi amiga… luce muy bonita morena… pero me gusta más pelirroja —la sonrisa en los labios y la victoria en sus ojos…

 _¡Rayos!_ Sabía que era yo…


	4. Ash I: Aprovechando la solteria

**.**

 **Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **I**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

 **-Aprovechando la soltería-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV ASH**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Nunca, nunca en todos mis años como amigo de Misty me imaginé encontrarme con un panorama así. Ella, la más madura, la más sensata de todas mis amigas, se había convertido en una libertina... O estaba camino a serlo.

Y no, no podía permitir eso. Yo entiendo que quiera vivir su vida de esa forma, pero... ¡No! ¡Algo tengo que hacer!

Recordando lo que leí en su cuaderno, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto yo también. Y le haría caso en su primer ítem. "Cambio de look". Busqué una peluquería y me corte el cabello corto, tampoco corte militar pero sí lo bastante cómodo como para no necesitar más gorra. Luego me fui a una tienda y me probé unas camisas, sí vamos a salir tengo que ponerme a tono. No iba a permitirle tener todo el control como siempre lo ha hecho.

¡Claro que no!

El segundo ítem decía que quería ir a un bar, claro a eso se debía su llamada para invitarme a ese lugar, sinceramente no era la primera vez que yo iba a uno. Con mis amigos y con mi última novia habíamos ido seguido.

¡Mi último noviazgo fue terrible! La chica es mejor olvidarla, celopata, hostigadora y narcisista por excelencia.

Definitivamente, me gusta no es lo mismo que querer.

¡Pero si tenía claro a quien quería! Y lo iba a conseguir como que me llamo Ash Ketchum.

.

Llegué al lugar y no vi a Misty por ningún lado, quizás por primera vez en mi vida llegué temprano a algún lugar. Me senté en la barra y pedí un refresco. ¡Quería estar cuerdo cuándo llegará!

Mientras tomaba, observaba la pista de baile con los pies tentados a moverse al ritmo del lugar, las luces eran cálidas armando un ambiente muy tranquilo y agradable.

Varias chicas se me acercaron para invitarme a bailar, pero yo no me iba a mover de aquí hasta que no llegara mi pelirrojo tormento acuático.

Hasta que se me acercó otra, no quería nada con otra.

—Hola Guapo —me dijo con una voz tan exasperante que me dio escalofríos, parecía la voz de una bruja.

—Hola —respondí mirándola de reojo.

—¿Solito?

—Espero a alguien —contesté indiferente, las luces del lugar eran más interesantes.

—Oh… ¿tu novia?

—Pues —la miré para decirle que me dejara en paz, pero algo en ella me sorprendió. Yo podría ser un idiota pero reconocía esa mirada—, no… no es mi novia. Es una amiga.

—Ah… entonces —se acomodó a mi lado llamando al barman, sus gestos son tan Misty, la miré completamente. Y sí esas piernas tan tonificadas solo le perteneces a ella—, ¿no habrá problema que me invites a un trago?

—Por supuesto que no —le sonreí, tomando confianza en mí mismo. Parecía que la chica quería divertirse—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Un daiquirí de fresas —respondió con una voz cargada de seducción, que por poco me olvido que la que tengo al lado es Misty disfrazada...

—Qué sean dos entonces —respondí sacando ese poder de seducción que me habían enseñado los noviazgos fallidos.

Luego hablar de muchas tonterías y de corroborar cada vez más que era Misty la morena infernal que tenía junto a mí. Ya no me aguante las ganas de sacarla a bailar.

Que se puede decir, me encanta bailar. Estábamos muy animados, hasta que gracias al cielo, el barman grito que era la hora de los lentos.

¡Y vivan los lentos!

Mi estimada amiga, quiso irse, pero la detuve del brazo y aproveché ese mismo envión para apegarla a mí. ¡Cielos Misty! Llevo tanto tiempo deseándote así junto a mí…

—Oye… —corrió su mirada con las mejillas rojas —, tu amiga.

—Ah… mi amiga… —contesté como si no me importará para ver si reaccionaba. Definitivamente es buena actriz—. Tranquila… —coloqué mi mano derecha en su espalda y la apreté más contra mí.

—¿Eh?

—Mi amiga… luce muy bonita morena… pero me gusta más pelirroja —la vi abrir grandes sus ojos y le sonreí—. Es también muy buena actriz.

—Oh… —exclamó, pero no reveló su identidad—, tu amiga debe ser buena entonces.

—Claro, es la mejor —seguimos bailando apretados—, por eso es mi amiga. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas tú? —seguí moviéndome sin importar su incomodidad—. Yo soy Ash.

—Yo… —la vi mirar para todos lados, como buscando algo que decir, si te conoceré bien pequeña sirenita. Aunque no lo creas—. Yo, me llamo Ariel.

 _¡Ay Misty!_ Por dentro estaba muerto de la risa, pero solo le deje ver una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo la Sirenita?

—Exactamente.

—¿Y hay algún Erick por ahí? —pregunté de nuevo pegando mi frente a la de ella. Y no sé porque vi un brillo especial en sus ojos. Pero no uno tierno, sino ese brillo de cuando está planeando algo…

—No, pero si tú quieres ponerte unos lentes de contacto azules, con gusto te puedes convertir en mi Erick —respondió dando una gran carcajada.

—Genial, ¿dónde los puedo comprar? —siguió riéndose encantada y yo me perdí en su risa.

—Ay Ash —permití que se soltará muerta de la risa—, ¿Cómo demonios te diste cuenta?

—Tus ojos —la volví a tomar—, puedo reconocerlos muy fácilmente.

—¡Ay que eres tonto! —me pegó con su mano en el hombro.

—Si fuera tonto, señorita Ariel, no me hubiera dado cuenta quien eras en realidad.

—Buen punto —afirmó pasando sus brazos por mis hombros—. Erick…

—Dime…

—¿Si te beso, me convertiré en una humana?

—No lo sé —pasé mis brazos por su espalda, no irá a hacerlo, porque no la suelto más—, pero si vuelves a ser pelirroja creo que seré muy feliz. Porque no sé si recuerdas, pero la hija de ellos era morena… y no quiero parecer…

Misty se separó de mí cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos para no soltar la carcajada que le nació en la garganta.

—Es verdad, y no quiero llamarme Melody ni por gracia.

—¿Y por qué? —pregunté inocentemente, pero si recordaba el odio de mi querida amiga con las niñas que se me acercaban en nuestros viajes.

—Usted sabe muy bien, oh elegido —hizo una reverencia tan exagerada que no pude evitar reír yo también a carcajadas.

—Oh, entonces qué te parece… ¿Macey? —le comenté y cesó su risa con una sonrisa demasiado tétrica—. Ok… ¿Bianca? Pero la de la Alto Mare, no la otra a la que le gusta tirarme a las fuentes cada vez que me ve.

Entre su enojo, la risa fue más fuerte y siguió riéndose y yo con ella. Ella siempre fue muy honesta al demostrar sus celos, ella -sin dudas- es tan clara como el agua.

—Recuerda que yo puedo decirte… ¿Rudy? —Ok, mi risa se desapareció—, o qué tal, Danny… o…

—¡Ok! ¡Ok! —me crucé de brazos—. Ya no me gusto esto.

—Ohhhh…. —aplaudió emocionada—. Ash Ketchum es capaz de sentir celos.

—Por supuesto, tengo sentimientos.

—¿De verdad? —de pronto, se colgó de mi brazo derecho con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios—. Eso es nuevo.

—Misty… —entrecerré los ojos para no tentarme a hacer lo que quería. Estoy a punto de mandar mi plan al diablo y no puedo permitirme eso.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo sed, tomemos algo. —la vi mirarme, ¿con desilusión? ¡Creo que ya estoy delirando!

—Ya…

Ok, dije algo, no todo lo que pudiera absorber como esponja. Con su vaso en mano y con la otra palmeándome el hombro, negaba con la cabeza.

—Ash, eres tan idiota.

—Gracias —logré sacarle el vaso—. ¿Emborracharse, estaba en tu lista?

—Nop —volvió a pegarme en el hombro, _respira Ash_ …—, no lo estaba y me arrepiento de no haberla puesto. Me siento estupendamente.

—Ya me imagino.

—¡No te imaginas, porque eres un niñito de mamá y apenas tomaste!

—Uno de los dos tiene que estar cuerdo —sino no me hacía cargo de lo que pudiera pasar.

—¡Aburrido! Los dos con la voz de la conciencia apagada, sería divertido.

—Misty…

—¡Ariel! —me corrigió tomándome del rostro—. Repite conmigo, A-ri-el. Yo afuera del gimnasio, soy Ariel.

—Ok, Ariel —corregí mirando como ella me sonreía torcido por su estado de ebriedad—. Debemos ir a casa —miré mi reloj de la muñeca, llevándome la sorpresa que eran más de la una de la madrugada.

—¡Ahh! —tomó mi muñeca y me enseñó el reloj—. ¿Es el que te regale yo?

—Sí

—Erick —me tomó de nuevo de la cara—, ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota y tan lindo a la vez?

—Soy único —respondí y ella rio. Y como en toda la noche, su risa me llenó completamente.

—Eso es verdad, eres único. Eres despistado, algo tontito, pero eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida. ¡Te juro que si no fuera porque soy una cobarde, te hubiera dicho el día que nos separamos allá hace tantos años que te quería! Era una niña, pero ese sentimiento se fue agrandando a medida que he crecido, tanto, tanto que apenas si me cabía en el pecho.

—Misty…

—¡Ariel! —me volvió a corregir—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la persona que causo que mi relación terminara! ¡Porque cuando lo besaba a él, era tu cara a quien besaba! ¡Porque cuando lo abrazaba, me imaginaba en tus brazos! Soy una mala mujer, soy una pésima mujer. —se empezó a golpear la cabeza con sus puños—. Tonta, tonta —me levanté de la silla y tras hacerle una seña al mozo por la cuenta, le tomé los puños—. ¡Déjame!

—No, escúchame —me miró con los ojos llorosos—. ¿Estás diciéndome que me querías?

—¡No te quería! —me gruñó soltándose de mi agarre—. Te quiero aún, idiota. ¡Te quiero… pero no quiero hacerlo!

—¿Cómo? —se levantó tambaleante y por más que traté de tomarla, no me dejó.

—¡Ya no quiero amarte, ya no quiero tenerte en mi vida! ¿No tienes un nuevo viaje? ¿No hay nuevos Pokémon en el mundo? ¿Una nueva liga que perder? —empezó a golpearme en el pecho hasta que apoyó su frente en mi hombro derecho aun golpeándome—. Déjame tranquila, porqué vienes a molestarme así… Quiero ser feliz Ash. Déjame vivir mi vida como yo quiera, lejos de ti. Lejos, aquí en ciudad Celeste, por favor…

—Misty… —la separé de mí, estaba tan acomplejada con mi presencia. Yo no sabía cómo sentirme en realidad con sus palabras, quería conquistarla, pero estaba claro que no hacía falta, ella me correspondía. El asunto complejo aquí sería que confiara en mí y en que mis sentimientos por ella eran genuinos.

—Ash…

La miré con una sonrisa, no podía estar más feliz de que me quisiera, así que tomé una decisión.

—Voy a ayudarte a completar toda tu lista, todo, incluso eso de los strippers, te llevaré a uno.

—¿De verdad? —lucía confundida, pero yo la tomé del rostro.

—Y cuando terminemos todo, voy a decirte algo. Solo ese día voy a irme de tu vida Misty, si realmente así lo deseas.

—Gracias… —afirmó soltando las lágrimas que tenía amontonadas en los ojos—. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—¿Sí?

—Bésame

—¿Qué? —acaso escuché bien, me dijo "¿bésame?"

—Sí, Ash, siempre quise saber cómo se siente un beso tuyo.

Cielos, las cosas no podían terminar de mejor manera, con mis pulgares limpié sus mejillas, y me acerqué a sus labios.

—No te arrepentirás después…

—No, digamos que es parte de mi lista… —me sonrió—. Obtener un beso de Ash Ketchum.

Y sin perder más tiempo, la besé.


	5. Misty II: Las Excitantes consecuencias

**.**

 **Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **II**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

 **-Las excitantes consecuencias-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

¿De quién había sido la idea de creer que Ash Ketchum caería ante su disfraz?

Cualquier persona que lo conociera como yo, creería que este moreno de ojos marrones era el ser más despistado del mundo que incluso no reconocería a alguien debajo de un simple antifaz…

Pero eso sin dudas era antes… Por qué esa noche había descubierto mi perfecto disfraz con solo verme. _¿Qué querrá decir esto?_

¿De verdad era Ash capaz de reconocerme con solo verme a los ojos?

 _¡Maldición!…_

Más encima entre mi confusión y mi inexperiencia con el alcohol, se me aflojó la lengua de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado, aunque la respuesta de él fue demasiado…. Tentativa.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—¿Sí? —arqueó tanto una ceja, que sus facciones de pronto se me hicieron tan sexy, volví a mirarlo, realmente estaba de infarto vestido con esa camisa y el cabello recortado…

—Bésame —solté. Créanme cuando les digo que no me arrepentí después de decir eso. Seguramente el alcohol me hizo valiente.

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa en su rostro me bajó un poco el coraje… ¡Pero no!

—Sí, Ash, siempre quise saber cómo se siente un beso tuyo.

—No te arrepentirás después… —preguntó titubeando, así que le sonreí de lado para darle valor.

—No, digamos que es parte de mi lista… —le informé guiñándole un ojo—. Obtener un beso de Ash Ketchum.

Pero cuando me imaginé que el chicuelo éste iba a poner reversa, me tomó del rostro. Observó fijamente mis ojos por un momento y lo hizo. Sus labios se sintieron suaves, dulces… perfectos… Como siempre había pensado que sería. Aún a sabiendas de que había tenido otras novias… era un beso inocente… sabía cómo un primer beso. Pero yo no había esperado tantos años para tener un beso de jardín de niños.

¡Manos en la nuca, más cercanía y más efusividad… Uff… que bueno que respondió!

Perdí mis dedos sobre sus oscuros cabellos, pero él se separó de mí, aunque de vez en cuando volvía a darme unos pequeños besos…

Me nubló tanto la mente que no pude evitar que nos separara.

—Misty —susurró, su mirada estaba tan oscura que sabía que si ambos no nos deteníamos en ese momento, ahí sí que nos íbamos a lamentar…

—Como lo imaginé —respondí, tratando de sonar serena, como si no viera el deseo latente en su mirada—, un gran beso.

—Misty… —volvió a susurrar y se me puso la piel de Torchic…

 _¡Cálmate Misty, cálmate!_

—Volvamos a casa Ash —le dije para evitar problemas. No dijo nada, pagó la cuenta y me llevó hasta mi casa. El camino fue bastante callado para habernos reído tanto un rato atrás…

 _¿Pero cómo no?_ La tensión sexual se nos escapaba por los poros.

Cuando iba a entrar al gimnasio, me tomó del brazo y me pegó de nuevo a él…

—Misty… —si sigue susurrando mi nombre de esa forma no podré conmigo misma—. Buenas noches.

—¿Eh? —aquellas dos palabras me sacaron de mi mente. _¿A dónde iría a estas horas?_

—Renté una habitación en el centro de ciudad Celeste, ahí me quedaré este tiempito.

—Ah… —exclamé. La verdad de las cosas, pensé que volvería a quedarse en casa, conmigo, compartiendo habitación…

Pero comprendí muy bien sus motivos cuando volvió a besarme y casi me lo llevó conmigo adentro de la casa.

—Buenas noches Ash —le deseé aún con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el frío de la noche en mi cuerpo ahora que él se había alejado de mí. Abrí mis ojos para verlo marchar, odiaba, odiaba esa imagen con la que pelee miles de veces…

Pero había aprendido a vivir con ella, con el recuerdo de que alguna vez estuvimos tan cerca… como parece que lo estamos ahora.

Porque siendo bien sincera, los besos de este muchachito están pero para morirse.

Ingrese a mi casa, a mi habitación y me metí bajo la ducha luego de sacarme la ropa. El tinte negro no tardó teñir de verde oscuro el agua mientras masajeaba mi cabello para quitármelo… las mechas anaranjadas no demoraron en reaparecer entre mis dedos.

 _«_ _Pero me gusta más pelirroja»_

Aquella frase había sido mucho más sorprendente que toda la noche. Hasta que abrí mis ojos al máximo.

Pero yo…

 _« Te quiero aún, idiota. »_

¿Se lo dije? ¿Sé lo habría dicho o imaginé hacerlo?

Demonios….

¡Ahh!

Me metí completa debajo de la ducha y empecé a contar para tranquilizarme, aunque estaba más que segura que no iba a conseguirlo.

 _1,2, 3…_

¿Acaso después de tantos años, así como si nada le cuento que estoy hasta las patas por él?

 _4, 5, 6_

Ohhh Misty… si serás la reina de las estúpidas…

 _7, 8, 9…_

Claro…

Por eso su mirada, por eso ese tremendo beso que me dio antes de irse del gimnasio. Él sabe lo que siento…

 _10, 20, 30… ¡100!_

 _¡Maldición!_

.

La mañana llegó y yo no había podido pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, entre los recuerdos de los besos de Ash, mis palabras y el dolor de mis pies por los tacones… Nah… era uno de esos días en lo que quieres dormir y no despertar jamás… hasta que seas una ancianita senil… a un paso de la muerte…

Ok, ando leyendo demasiado últimamente.

Pero bueno, tenía que hacer de mi vida o mis pokémon iban a querer comerme a mí en cuanto me vieran.

Tiré mi camisón sobre la cama y me puse una camisa blanca anudada bajo el busto y un capri de jean. No sé si era el clima o yo estaba muy revolucionada. Pero sentía mucho calor…

Salí en busca de los potes de mis pokémon, les serví su ración y se las entregué uno por uno. Estaban todos muertos de hambre, pues era casi hora del almuerzo y yo aún no había si desayunado.

Y la verdad, para ser mi primer encuentro con el alcohol tan desmedidamente, no le encontré nada malo…

¡Hasta puede que lo haga hoy también!

Llegué al hall de entrada y abrí la puerta por si llegaban retadores, pero fue Ash el primero que llegó.

Repito, no sé si es el clima o estoy revolucionada yo, porque ver a Ash en esa camisa celeste con los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados, y ese jean que se le ajustaba tan perfectamente…

Uff… Tuve que empezar a echarme viento con las manos aunque él me miró bastante preocupado.

—Hola Misty —me miró de arriba abajo y corrió rápidamente la mirada—, así —me señalo la ropa aún sin mirarme— ¿recibes a tus retadores?

—¿Eh? —me observé y luego levanté la vista hacia mi querido amigo con una sonrisa ladeada—. A veces, u otras veces con bikinis o bañador, depende lo que lleve vistiendo en el momento de que lleguen.

—Ya veo —lo vi girar los ojos y luego buscó algo en sus bolsillos, extrayendo de uno de ellos dos tiras largas de color café—. Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Para mí? —me señalé sorprendida—, ¿qué son?

—Los ticket para ir a los strippers de ciudad Carmín.

Lo escuchó y no lo creo.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto, te lo prometí! —afirmó y me dio ganas de besármelo completo… aunque —. ¿Por qué tienes dos entradas?

—Una es tuya y la otra mía.

—¿Qué? —oh sí, me espanté—. Ash, no te hacía de esos…

—No es por eso tonta —corrió su mirada ofendido—. Es un stripper mixto, hay para los hombres que buscan diversión y para chicas que buscan calmar sus hormonas alborotadas…

 _¡Siii esa soy yo! ¡Pero por culpa tuya!_

—Realmente quiero ir a ver a esas chiquillas —escuché de pronto y me hizo salir de mis pensamientos nada santos.

—¿Perdón? —incliné la cabeza bastante ofuscada.

—¡Claro! ¿No íbamos a disfrutar nuestras solterías? —comentó iluminado. Sinceramente, ya estaba por querer romper esas entradas—. ¡Eso haremos, tú veras a esos musculosos llenos de aceites a punto para que mujeres como tú lo frían, mientras yo me deleito con unas chiquillas en diminutos trajes y…

—¡Ya! —le grité porque sus pensamientos eran tan claros.

—¡Oye! —comentó entre risitas—, no hay necesidad de ponerte tan celosa, tú tendrás tu espectáculo también… ¿O no? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. ¡Él muy idiota me había atrapado!

—Este… —rasqué mi mejilla desesperadamente.

—Bien Misty —sonrió—, prepara un pequeño bolso, mete a tus pokémon a sus pokébola y vámonos.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿dónde? ¿cuándo? —exclamé sorprendida ante aquellas palabras.

—El show que vamos a ir a ver, es mañana en la noche en ciudad Carmin. Como es una ciudad puerto hay muchos clubes a los que podemos ir esta noche. —volvió a sonreír—. Anda, vamos —extendió su mano—, si salimos ahora, llegamos en la tarde e incluso alcanzamos a meternos un rato al mar.

Mmm Mar… me gusta mucho esa idea. El tema de volver a viajar con Ash… mmm…. ¡Por supuesto que también!

Tomé su mano y le sonreí.

—Dónde vayas Ash, ahí siempre va a ver aventuras.

—¡Por supuesto! —me sonrió sin soltar mi mano, su mirada se clavó tanto en la mía que empecé a sentir que me quemaba la mano… —, ¿no era el objetivo? ¡Hay que vivir la vida!

—Tienes razón —logré separar mi mano de la de él y la sacudí—. Voy a preparar algo.

—¡Claro! —se apoyó contra la mesada de mi escritorio—. ¡Aquí te espero!

Mmm… ¿Por qué hoy lo encuentro tan irresistible? Acaso la tensión sexual no se me bajo con la ducha de anoche…

¡ _Maldición!_

Llegué a mi habitación, tomé un pequeño bolso y eché un vestido con una tela mágica que no se arruga de color rosado, unos zapatos a juego, un short, dos poleras, un par de bikinis y una toalla. Y en mi cartera eché mi cepillo de dientes, un poquito de maquillaje y unos adornos para el pelo por si quería peinarme.

En los acuarios recogí las pokébolas de mis pokémon y los regresé a todos a ella.

Una vez todo listo, regresé con Ash, quien aún seguía en la misma pose pero revisando su celular con el ceño fruncido…

—¿Problemas?

—¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza y luego me miró, aunque sonrió su mirada no me decía lo mismo—. Tonterías, nada importante —señaló mi bolso—. ¿Eso llevaras?

—Así es —se acercó a mí y me pidió el bolso. Sorprendida se lo entregué.

—Bien, vayamos por Pikachu y mis cosas al departamento y luego salimos a ciudad Carmín, hay unos buses que nos dejaran allá a más tardar en dos horas.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamé aplaudiendo.

Nos dirigimos al departamento que se arrendo por tiempo indeterminado… Muy lindo, para una persona era ideal.

Pikachu saltó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio y felizmente lo recibí en ellos. Amaba a ese ratón eléctrico. Luego de preparar unos sándwich para el camino, nos fuimos a tomar el bus.

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —le pregunté al verlo observar fijamente la ventana.

—Mi ex… —con solo esos dos monosílabos, deshizo todos mis ánimos—. Molestando para variar —me miró, sonrió—, pero ya no voy a molestarme por cosas insignificantes… —apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y suspiró mientras veía nuevamente por la ventana—. Quiero volver a vivir tranquilo… con esa paz que solo encuentro a tu lado.

—Ash…

No respondió, por su respiración tan relajada supuse que se quedó dormido, moví mi cabeza para que quedara sobre la de él y sonreí.


	6. Ash II: La Loca Propuesta

**.**

 **Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **II**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

 **-La Loca Propuesta-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV Ash**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme en ese momento fue aquella confesión en los labios de Misty…

Me quiere a mí… terminó por mi culpa con su novio…

Como yo con mis novias…

¿Acaso eso era la clave para demostrarnos que por más tercos e inmaduros que queramos ser, estamos hechos el uno para el otro desde siempre? ¿Desde que me pescó al inicio de mi viaje? ¿Desde que se pegó a mi viaje y se convirtió en una más en mi equipo? ¿En la mejor amiga que he podido tener?

Uff —resoplé—, quién sabe…

Pero esos besos que le di, me hicieron acercarme a las puertas del mismísimo cielo, pensar que esperé tanto por ellos…

¡Soy un verdadero tonto!

En vez de estar haciéndome mala sangre con esta última arpía con las que me metí, debería haber buscado a Misty antes de que caiga a las redes del idiota.

Pero nada de eso ya importaba ahora, ahora lo único que me importaba era estar aquí parado detrás de ella mientras se maravilla con el océano que hay frente a nosotros. Ciudad Carmín es una bella ciudad, llena de bonitos recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando todo era simple y sin preocupaciones…

Con Misty, me siento como yo mismo. Sin necesidad de aparentar algo más o dar algo de lo que no soy capaz. Podemos jugar a veces, intentar cambiar nuestras formas de ser. Pero no suele durar, no cuando nos conocemos tan bien el uno al otro.

—¡Al agua! —me dijo de golpe, tomándome de la mano, me arrastró con ella hasta la orilla del mar, y tras adentrarse un poco me dejó caer sin previo aviso.

Traté de recuperarme rápidamente y cuando la vi tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca. Así que estaba infantil… yo puedo ser más infantil. La llevé de agua y también la tiré dentro del mar cuando venía una gran ola.

Salió tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y luego me miró furiosa. Y me di cuenta que era mi hora de salida. Por suerte fui más rápido que ella y no logró volver a tirarme en la playa, si alcanzó a tirarme sobre la arena.

Estábamos muerto de la risa y la cercanía estaba muy peligrosa así que me levanté para ayudarla a ella y nos volvimos a la cabaña en la que pasaríamos ese fin de semana. Luego de darnos una ducha –cada uno en un turno distinto lamentablemente- nos alistamos para iniciar nuestro recorrido por la zona portuaria.

Al primer lugar al que entramos, parecía una cantina de mala muerte, o lo era… El humo apareció apenas abrimos la puerta, como si adentro se estuviera incendiando y más encima el olor a trago malo fue suficiente para retirarnos a otro lado.

Caminamos una cuadra y encontramos otro que parecía más moderno. Varias butacas, cambio de colores suaves y música en un nivel lo suficiente cómodo para entablar una conversación sin problemas. Fue el lugar que escogí para pasar la noche.

Nos sirvieron junto con los cocteles que pedimos, queso cortado en cubos, aceitunas y uno que otro snack. Una gran variedad.

Aproveché la primera copa y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco y de nada en especial. Nos reímos de recuerdos y nos dio pena otros.

—Misty…

—¿Sí? —me pregunto sin mirarme, mientras bebía de su nueva copa.

—Sabes… —me estiré para casi rosar su oreja derecha—, tú siempre me gustaste.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —me miró sorprendida, y yo volví a acomodarme en mi asiento—. ¿De verdad?

—Oh si… —le afirmé, quería detenerme para no decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera, pero… no pude…—. ¡Todos mis noviazgos también fueron un asco por tu culpa! —de pronto, vi como mi teléfono celular titilaba sobre la mesa, no tenía muchas ganas de contestar, hasta que vi la mano de Misty tomar el celular y contestar. _¡Me lleva!_

—¡Hola! —saludó pero su sonrisa se desapareció inmediatamente, el ceño se frunció mientras me miraba de reojo—. Pues sí, todo lo que dices es verdad… nos la estamos pasando de maravilla… Seeeee ¡Lo estoy pasando genial! ¿Qué si era lo que quería? ¡Por supuesto!... —la vi cerrar los ojos y hacer de su mano libre un puño, sin embargo, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios—. Claro que si, ya me ha demostrado su potencial, da unos besos que te matas.

¡Ay no! Aspiré profundamente… ya sé con quién estaba hablando.

—Oh… ¿por qué los insultos? —preguntó sorprendida, pero me hizo un gesto con su mano que me dio a entender que estaba actuando—. Ya y que tiene que ver tú en esto. ¿Me lo decías a mí? —empezó a reírse, y ya entré a preocuparse—. Si querida, si él quiere volver a ti, que vuelva. Ahí ve tú si aceptas las sobras que te deje después de que me lo coma.

 _Ok… estoy escuchando más de lo que debería…_

—Ay ya, no te calientes la cabeza. Yo me saco las ganas y después de lo devuelvo. Claro… No, vete tú mejor ahí, va más contigo —y tras eso cortó la llamada y desarmó mi celular en tres: teléfono-batería-tapa—. Así tu ex no vuelve a jodernos.

—Misty… —susurré, ella se vació la copa de un solo trago y levantó la mano para pedir otro. ¿Le habrá creído algo de lo que le dijo?

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

¿Qué se creía esa tipa a venir a insultarme a mí? Ok, si tenía dudas de que Ash había terminado sus noviazgos por mi culpa, esa mina me acababa de confirmar que era cierto…

 _«Ash me dejó solo para poder quitarse esa espina que tiene contigo. Pero ya vas a ver, te va a utilizar y va a volver conmigo.»_

¿Esa tipa creía que yo iba a creerle semejante mentira? ¡Por favor! Conozco a Ash, puede ser un estúpido, un despistado y hasta inocente en ciertos aspectos, pero nunca, nunca sería una mala persona. No está en su naturaleza.

Me tomé la copa que tenía frente a mí de un golpe, y mientras esperaba que el mozo me trajera otro, me bebí el de Ash.

¡Estúpida! ¡Ni siquiera me conoce y viene a faltarme el respeto!

Volví mi mirada hacia Ash que me miraba como con miedo.

—¡Me insultas Ash Ketchum! —le grité—, ¿Crees que le creería? ¡Por supuesto que no!

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV ASH**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando me gritó:

—¡Me insultas Ash Ketchum! ¿Crees que le creería? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Aquellas palabras sí que me regresaron el alma al cuerpo, no debía dudar, pero uno nunca sabe que pueden decir para sembrar la duda en la otra persona. Pero me alegraba que Misty no le creyera… me daba esperanzas de…

—¡Ash! —se levantó y tomó mi mano para que me levantara yo también—, ¡bailemos!

Nos acercamos a la pista de baile, justo cuando empezó una balada, como he dicho la última vez ¡Qué vivan los lentos!

Misty cruzó los brazos tras mi nuca y se apoyó sobre mi hombro izquierdo. No es que me quejara de la posición, pero ejem… estábamos muy cerca. Y mis dedos que se cruzaron en su espalda tampoco ayudaban.

—Erick… ¿de dónde sacaste a esa Vanesa?

—La encontré en la playa —respondí recordando como la conocí en Slateport, Hoenn cuando fui a competir contra Max en el gimnasio Petalburgo—. Se ve que me hechizó porque me manipuló a su antojo.

—Oh —susurró y se apegó más a mi cuello—, realmente fue una bruja.

—Por suerte pude deshacerme de su hechizo y darme cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo —le respondí apoyando mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, recordé que solo me gusta ser manipulado por una persona —reconocí, esperando que se diera cuenta a lo que me refería.

—Ash… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué? —susurró.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —enderecé la cabeza y se separó de mí, su mirada demostraba algo raro, no podía identificar que era con claridad.

—Aún no me respondiste ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme con mi lista? ¿Qué es lo que quieres con claridad de mí?

—¿Qué quiero de ti? —me afirmó con la cabeza. ¿Sería el momento apropiado para decirle?

—Sí, ¿Qué viniste a buscar realmente esa noche cuando llegaste con las pizzas y el helado?

Supongo que no tenía escapatoria, con ella siempre era todo directo. Nada de vueltas.

—Vine a buscarte a ti —respondí, no puedo negar que me asustó la expresión de su rostro. Miedo—. Vine a buscarte porque estaba cansado de buscarte en otras personas, estaba agobiado por no estar con la persona que realmente quiero… Yo…

Mis palabras solo hicieron que se alejara de mí. ¡Rayos!

—¡Sé mi stripper! —me dijo de golpe y yo la miré sin poder creer lo que oía, pasé mis manos por los oídos de forma desesperada.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste —me miró desafiante y se cruzó de brazos—. Sé mi stripper…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —estaba anonadado.

—Ok, tú me quieres, yo te quiero, lo sabes —yo solo afirmé—. Pero… —levantó la mirada—, quiero de todas formas disfrutar de mi soltería. No quiero sentirme ahogada de nuevo —estiró los brazos hacia arriba con las manos entrelazadas—. Disfrutemos, ¿ya? Juguemos, riamos, compartamos como antes… sin necesidad de un título más que el de amigos entre nosotros.

No sé porque interprete un mensaje escondido entre esas palabras. Estaba desafiándome a ¿conquistarla? Porque si no mal recuerdo… a eso había llegado a ciudad Celeste… ¡Me estaba dando la oportunidad que estaba buscando!

¡Qué genial!

—Ya, ¿qué me dices? —siguió insistiéndome, y tras salir de mis pensamientos le pregunté

—¿Y qué con las entradas?

—Ufff —bufó—, ¿Quién quiere ver a un stripper X cuando puedes tener a Ash Ketchum engrasado en un show privado?

¿Soy yo o la temperatura comenzó a subir de golpe?

—¿Eh? —continuó, y luego pasó sus manos por mi torso—. Mmm…. —cerró sus ojos…. ¿la sirena estaba provocándome? —… como me dijo tu ex… estás bien formadito…

—No deberías hacer eso —le comenté apretando los ojos—, no sabes lo que puede hacer un hombre cuando lo provocas…

—No —se alejó—, no tengo ni idea… —afirmó con la cabeza—. ¡Pero si sé de un lugar donde puedes conseguir cosas para convertirte en un stripper!

—¿Y en dónde? —le pregunté esperando que no me respondiera el lugar que imaginé casi instantáneamente.

—¡Un Sex Shop!

Lo dijo y no lo creo…

Lo veo y no lo creo…

Luego de pagar la cuenta del bar, me condujo con su teléfono hacia unos callejones medios oscuros y luego ahí estaba. Parado frente a una tienda de un letrero luminoso de color rojo. _¿Cómo conocía esos lugares?_

Prefiero ni imaginarme que hacía con el tipo del pañuelito en el cuello.

Tras entrar a la tienda, me tomó la mano y me condujo hasta una dependiente.

—Hola buenas noches —saludó ésta.

—Hola —respondió Misty y me dio un jalón del brazo para acercarme a ella, yo veía todo con curiosidad, había oído hablar de ellos, pero mis dos últimas ex no me dejaban ir con ellas a comprar esas cosas divertidas con las que llegaban—. Quiero transformar a éste en un stripper. —me señaló, la dependiente me miró de pies a cabeza y luego le pidió a Misty que la siguiera a un largo pasillo. Ahí había disfraces con velcro, diversos y raros frascos, y otras cosas. Los ojos de Misty estaban brillosos, como si estuviera en una heladería. Tras mirar un par de segundo, tomó un frasco de lo que leí como aceite aromático.

Claro, cuando me dijo engrasado… es que realmente iba a estar engrasado… la pregunta era ¿Lo haría ella?

Estaba perdido en mi mente cuando de pronto se paró frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, bajé la mirada a sus manos y ahí tenía una ropa doblada.

—Esto Ash… —me dijo con una sonrisa—, esto quiero que te pongas para mí.

Trague grueso esperando poder controlarme.

Pero de algo era seguro… ¡Nos íbamos a divertir! ¡De eso no quedaba la menor duda!


	7. Misty III: Temperatura Máxima

**.**

 **Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **III**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

 **-Temperatura máxima-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Bien, está confirmado yo con algo de alcohol en las venas soy capaz de decir las cosas más inauditas del universo.

¿Stripper? _¡Por todos los cielos!_ ¿Cómo fui capaz de pedirle eso? ¿Es que acaso es tanto mi deseo por ver que han hechos los años con él? O es que…

 _«Eso es lo que querías, ¿verdad? Que Ash te dé una buena cepillada para dejar de andar de arrastrada, bueno al menos puedo confirmarte que es tan maravilloso que te va a valer la pena andar como mosquita muerta»_

Esa tipa me había dado el empujón para lo que mi mente andaba maquineando. ¿Y qué si me lo quería comer? ¿Y qué si después nos íbamos cada cual por su lado? La vida era una sola… y yo me había prometido vivirla.

Tomé mi celular y empecé a buscar lugar de ropa para stripper, me aparecieron varias páginas con la palabra »sex shop» no sabía que eran pero el solo nombre me llenó de curiosidad. Busqué alguno en ciudad Carmín, y el GPS hizo el resto. ¡Bendita tecnología!

Cuando llegamos, ¡cielos! Todo era increíblemente perverso, oscuro… hace que la imaginación de una vuele…

Cuando encontré lo que quería para Ash se lo entregué para que se lo probara. Él me miró sin decir nada y se fue a probar si era de su medida. Era un hermoso traje de mayordomo… ¡Sí! Un pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca, moño al cuello y chaqueta larga.

Cuando Ash salió mostrándome el uniforme… casi me caigo de una subida de presión. ¡Se veía estupendo! Como iba a disfrutar verlo quitarse esa ropa… ¡Si señor! Hasta dejarlo solo con el moño en su cuellito morenito…

¡ _Bien Misty! ¡Calma tus hormonas!_

Cuando regresamos a la cabaña, nos acostamos cada uno en una cama, en habitaciones separadas, aunque cielos, que daría para ser más valiente y cambiarme de habitación…

 _¡Mejor no!_

Mejor me acomodé en mi camita a disfrutar de la suavidad de ésta… aunque más de una vez me he despertado sobresaltada…

 _¡Mente… duerme!_

Al otro día, desayunamos como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que Ash prácticamente me echó a que me fuera a la playa que quería estar solo un rato. Mmm supuse que tal vez estaba algo estresado por lo del stripper, así que sin decir nada, tomé a Pikachu y nos fuimos.

En la playa, la pasamos súper bien, ¿qué decir? Me encanta ciudad Carmín, en una ciudad muy romántica, aunque ya vimos que en las noches es súper hot.

Cuando me dio hambre, fuimos a comer con Pikachu a un restaurante a la orilla del mar, aunque casi me muero al ver el menú de puros pokémon de agua… ¡ _Lloraré!_

Trauma.

Salí traumada de la mayoría de los restaurantes marinos que había en la costa. ¡Pobre de mis hermosos pokémon de agua! Tras decidir tomar un helado con mi amigo amarillo, nos regresamos a la cabaña.

En la cabaña, Ash nos recibió ya vestido con el traje que iba a usar esa noche y una sonrisa ladeada que no sé porque no pude quitar mi mirada de la suya. ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo loca!

Lucía su traje de mayordomo, con todo y el moño en su cuello. Pero a decir verdad, no podía esperar por la hora de que solo llevara eso puesto… el moño.

Por suerte para mi estómago, Ash había preparado unos omelette rellenos de verduras y queso que no sé si era mi hambre o qué, pero lucían y sabían estupendos. Me los devoré sin darle tiempo a que me preguntara si sabían bien.

—Al menos supongo que te gustaron —preguntó retirando el plato, yo solo le sonreí. Estaba empezando a sentir hambre pero no de comida especialmente y ya me estaba asustando.

 _¡¿Cómo una pura e inocente mente puede pensar tantas perversiones?!_

Bueno… ok… pura tal vez… inocente creo que ya no… ¡ _Todo es culpa de Ketchum!_

Luego de eso, empezó a atenderme como si fuera realmente mi mayordomo… aunque las cosas se empezaron a poner… bien buenas…

—¡Ketchum! —lo llamé mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sofá colocando los pies sobre la mesa de centro para ver alguna película en la televisión.

—¿Me llamó, mi lady? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Siii lo había obligado a llamarme "Mi Lady" jajaja es que en su voz sonaba tan… No sé… ya sentía un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo que me hacía cerrar los ojos inconscientemente cada vez que lo escuchaba llamarme….

—¿Mi lady? —volvió a decir… y yo en mi locura… me resbalé por el sofá y me caí—. ¿Misty? —exclamó cuando me ayudó a levantarme, pero ese contacto de sus manos tibias enfundadas en guantes de gasa blancos… fue como si Pikachu me hubiera electrocutado—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —afirmé perdiéndome en esos ojos que no habían cambiado nada en el transcurso de nuestras vidas, esos ojos cafés que transmitían el alma de Ash tan claros como el agua. ¿Me odiará si me atrevo a besarlo?

No debí pensarlo porque mientras lo hacía… ya estaba siendo besada.

 _¡Mayordomo atrevido! ¡Atrevido, pero tan buen besador!_

Me estaba volviendo gelatina cuando me dejó en el sillón y me soltó.

—Sus palomitas… —me dijo separándose de mí mientras relamía sus labios… ¡Aahh maldito!—, están listas.

—¡Tráelas! ¿Qué esperas? —protesté tratando de que no se notara mi subida de calor… Me acomodé la blusa y me dispuse a ver alguna película en la televisión mientras comía del gran tazón de palomitas de maíz que había traído.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó dejándose caer a mi lado, lo miré de reojo, pero no respondí, estaba demasiado pendiente en la película. Era sobre una pareja de amigos que estaban tratando de cerrar un capitulo en sus vidas antes de que él se casara con otra.

¡Estúpida película me hizo acordar a la estúpida de la ex de Ash!

Pero, ¿él no iba a casarse, verdad? La duda empezó a rondar por mi cabeza, hasta que él se acercó y me dijo.

—Esta película es estúpida, si siente que tiene un pendiente con su mejor amiga ¿Para qué se va a casar con otra? —lo miré y fruncía el ceño sin entender, se veía tan al Ash que conocí de niña.

—¿Tú no lo harías? —me miró alzando la ceja derecha.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿El affaire con mi mejor amiga? O ¿el casarme?

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de mirar sus labios una vez más, y tras tomar aire…

—El casarte.

—Ah —volvió su mirada a la película—, aún no sé me ha pasado por la cabeza el echarme el lazo al cuello —bien, al menos sabía que no iba a casarse con la ex psicópata—, ahora lo del affaire…

—¡Ketchum! —lo frené antes de que dijera lo que ando planeando desde hace un par de horas…

 _¿Qué tan malo será tener un affaire con Ash Ketchum? ¿Qué tan malo sería para mis planes de soltería caer en las redes de Ash Ketchum otra vez en mi vida?_

La verdad no quería pensar… por primera vez en mi vida no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

Luego de una entretenida tarde, Pikachu se había quedado dormido en mi regazo mientras culminábamos las maratones de películas. La verdad, ya estaba algo acalambrada de la postura en la que me encontraba pero… era tan… genial.

Cuando terminó la primer película, Ash tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro; al término de la segunda, había cruzado su brazo por mi vientre y al terminar la tercera yo estaba acariciándole la espalda.

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos una pareja de enamorados disfrutando de una tarde de domingo… Quizás solo había un error de palabra en esa oración y no era específicamente la de «enamorados» más bien la de «pareja».

Pero así se habían dado las cosas.

Cuando llegó el momento de la acción, creo que ambos estábamos nerviosos. Ash me tomó de la mano y me acercó a él.

—Aún estamos a tiempo de ir a ver a los strippers… —susurró.

—Al único que quiero ver ahora —le dije sacando el valor de no sé dónde. ¿Mis hormonas?— es a ti.

—Ok… —dijo retrocediendo para buscar una silla—, solo quería que recordaras que había algo mejor… —comentó con modestia. ¡Mejor seguramente… pero yo ahora lo quería a él!

—¡Bien Ketchum! —dije con un aplauso cuando nos fuimos a su habitación y yo me senté en la silla—, ¡veo mucha ropa!

—¡Ya! —gruñó entre dientes con las mejillas rojas… Si se veía tan Mankey…

Entonces, tomé mi celular y busque algo de música acorde a la situación… Por suerte en la red hay tantas melodías…

Cuando encontré la que me gustó… Ash comenzó a quitarse los guantes pero lo detuve en el momento poniéndome de pie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcentrado, yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te quiero con el moño y los guantes…

—Misty —exclamó con falta sorpresa—, desde cuándo tan perversa…

—¡No preguntes! —le dije volviendo a mi posición de espectadora.

Siguiendo la orden, mandó a volar la chaqueta negra y cuándo empezó a abrirse la camisa me vi tentada a levantarme nuevamente de mi asiento para ayudarlo.

—Uf… —resoplé mientras pasaba mis manos por su pecho hasta los hombros para ayudarle a quitar aquella tela blanca del cuerpo—, ¿ves? —le comenté sin mirarlo, prefería ver mis manos acariciándolo—, esto no podía hacerlo en un strippers…

—Misty —susurró de manera ronca, no sé porque pero me obligué a alejarme. Él siguió, ahora con los pantalones de un movimiento rápido ¡Amo el velcro! Y quedo en bóxer, un bóxer que dejaba ver un bulto largo que me llamó mucho la atención.

¡Bueno! No es que no sepa qué es, nunca tan tonta… solo que nunca había visto uno en vivo y en directo.

¡Creo que moriré… pero feliz!

Ash se dejó caer en la cama y yo fruncí el ceño

¡Quería menos ropas! Yo aún veía ropa en su cuerpo que me estorbaba…

—¿Qué haces? —protesté levantándome nuevamente de la silla, pero Ash estiró ambos brazos para mantenerme alejada—. ¿Qué?

—Ya… ya basta —me pidió, pero no me iba a quedar tranquila—. No más Misty…

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté confundida por el pie atrás que dio de golpe. ¡No me iba a dejar con las ganas!

—No creo que pueda detenerme si continuó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, pero a pensar de su resistencia me senté a su lado y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Para ser honesta, muchas veces he deseado tener a Ash así entre mis brazos…

Nos quedamos en esa posición un par de segundos en total silencio. Sinceramente nunca pensé que me iba a sentir así. Pero así estábamos, y la verdad no quería ya volver a atrás…

Besé su hombro y sentí como se ponía tieso ante mi acto, pero no me importó seguí subiendo por su cuello.

—Misty…

—Ash… —le dije y cuando me miró, unimos nuestros labios en un beso desesperado. Lo necesitábamos, ya nos quemábamos por dentro, me dejé caer en la cama sin soltarlo. Sus labios se pusieron intensos mientras recorría mi contorno derecho con la mano temblorosa… y yo… yo me deje llevar…

Y mañana… mañana sea lo que Arceus quiera.


	8. Ash III: Bajo Cero

**.**

 **Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **III**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

 **-Bajo Cero-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV ASH**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Estaba nervioso para que iba a mentir, realmente me levante con muchas ganas de volver el trato a atrás pero no podía acobardarme. No con Misty después de todo el avance que habíamos hecho… ni que fuera tonto.

¡See tengo la cara pero no lo soy! Creo…

Así que tras pedirle que me dejara solo. Le eché una mirada a mi celular desarmado sobre el velador y me dispuse a armarlo. ¿No sería muy difícil, no?

La batería tenía tres rayas… supuse que ahí iban las tres cositas del teléfono…

Puse la batería, la tapa y lo prendí. Cuando apareció mi imagen de fondo me la quede viendo un rato… En esa foto estaban todos mis amigos, aprovechando el uso de la tecnología, solo tenía que mover la pantalla de derecha a izquierda y la podía ver completa, claro que la imagen que más me gustaba era la que se veía como central, puesto que salíamos Misty, yo y detrás, mi Madre… es como si la foto hubiera sido tomada apropósito para que así se viera. Esa foto aunque tenía cinco años… me encantaba.

Lástima que fue cubierta por la cara sonriente de mi ex, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar…

Debería haberla eliminado.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté de manera cortante.

 _«Aún con Misty»_

—Sip —respondí—, ¿algún problema?

 _«¿Te vas a quedar con ella? ¿No vas a volver?_ _»_

—Primero —le dije enumerando con los dedos, aunque no pudiera verme—, tú me terminaste a mí. Por ende, segundo, no voy a volver contigo y tercero… Sí, me voy a quedar con ella. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿algún problema?

 _«No. Está bien, me rindo. Se feliz Ash.»_

Y cortó.

¿Extrañó, no?

Pero así son todas las chicas en las que me fijo, ¡unas locas! Empezando por la que anda paseando con mi Pikachu. Ésta que me dice que me quiere, pero que es mejor jugar que tener una relación normal. ¡Genial! Creo que tengo un imán para mujeres locas. ¡Si señor!

Fui a comprar uno que otros víveres para preparar algo de comer, quería hacer algo acorde al traje que había elegido, así que me dispuse a hacerle de un excelente mayordomo.

Tras regresar de las compras, me puse a preparar el almuerzo, y luego me fui a poner el ridículo traje de mayordomo que consistía en una camisa blanca, moño blanco, pantalón y chaqueta larga negra, y guantes blancos. Parecía un muñequito de torta y deje de mirarme al espejo o me darían ganas de hacerme bullying a mí mismo.

¡Ay Misty las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti!

Bueno, cuando llegó espantada por encontrarse con un menú de pokémon de agua, le serví los omelette que había preparado que me quedaron de maravilla jajaja y que ella se comió muy gustosa para elevarme el ego.

Luego, se le ocurrió jugar a que yo era su mayordomo y ella mi jefa.

 _¡Pero esas locuras si me gustan!_

Y me daba risa la cara de Misty cada vez que le llamaba "My Lady" era como que se sonrojaba y le daba algo raro porque incluso hasta perdió el equilibrio y se patinó del sillón.

Me agaché para ayudarla a levantar, pero la cercanía me condenó y mirar sus labios fue mi muerte. La besé, pero para mi suerte… ella respondió…

Luego de eso pasamos una tranquila tarde de películas, y estar acurrucado a su lado creo que fue lo mejor.

Pero ya era la hora de hacer el ridículo. ¡Un poco más de lo normal!

Empecé a quitarme los guantes pero Misty enseguida me detuvo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Te quiero con el moño y los guantes… —ordenó.

—Misty —le dije con una sonrisa ladeada— desde cuándo tan perversa…

—¡No preguntes! —protestó volviendo a la silla desde donde me observaba.

Me desabroché el único botón de la chaqueta negra y me la quité lanzándosela, ella estaba muerta de la risa pero cuando empecé a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa, ella volvió a levantarse para ayudarme en la labor, luego apoyó sus suaves manos en mi pecho, y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no irme del juego.

—Uf… —me dijo mientras movía sus manos por mi pecho hasta mis hombros para quitarme la camisa—, ¿ves? —dijo con la voz casi ahogada—, esto no podía hacerlo en un stripper…

—Misty… —susurré, pero ella se separó justo antes de que la atrapara entre mis brazos y ya no la soltara.

Continué, con la polera fuera, solo quedaba el pantalón que si no mal me dijo la mujer de la tienda tenía que tomarlo y jalar hacia delante. Así lo hice y quedé en bóxer, Misty me miró como si estuviera viendo el más suculento de los helados, y la verdad… Ya no podía con esto, me dejé caer resignado sobre la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó levantándose nuevamente de la silla, pero solo estiré ambos brazos para mantenerla alejada de mí—. ¿Qué?

—Ya… ya basta —le pedí—. No más Misty…

—¿Por qué no? —volvió a protestar, ya estaba cansado del juego. Sinceramente ambos estábamos en distintos canales… como siempre…

—No creo que pueda detenerme si continuó —le conté resignado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío no fue algo que me hiciera bien en este estado. Sentía que ardía por dentro, sentía que necesitaba calmar la sed que me provocaba esta mujer.

Y en ese momento, sentí sus labios en mi hombro y a lo largo de mi cuello. ¿Acaso quería matarme?

—Misty…

—Ash… —y cuando la miré no hubo tiempo para nada más, asalté su boca sin compasión y lentamente me recosté sobre ella recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos. ¿Acaso me morí y estoy en el cielo?

Tener a Misty entre mis brazos era tan…

¡Ash! ¡No pienses!

Tomé a Misty en cuerpo y alma, porque realmente después de tenerla entre mis brazos descubrí a ciencia cierta las diferencias entre tener sexo y hacer el amor…

Sin dudas, por primera vez en mi vida, había hecho el amor… y descubrir que era la primera persona en la vida de Misty solo me confirmó que menos quería dejarla ahora. ¡No! Así se fuera al fondo del mar, al fondo del mar la seguiría hasta que se resignara a estar conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

 _¡Lo juro!_

…

Cuando me desperté al otro día sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del universo, giré sobre mi posición para ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo… pero no estaba.

Desperezándome, me levanté pero no encontré a Misty en ningún lado de la cabaña.

—No me digas que… —maldije en voz alta. Tomé mi teléfono y empecé a marcar el de Misty, una, dos, quince veces y no respondió a ninguna de las llamadas.

¡Mujer loca!

Rápidamente busqué ropa, me vestí y guardé todo dentro del bolso que había traído. Luego, desperté a Pikachu y tras cerrar las cañerías de agua y gas, cerré la cabaña para volver a ciudad Celeste y que la tipeja ésta me escuchara.

Pero cuando llegué al centro pokémon por mis pokémon…

—¿Vas a retirar los de Misty también? —me preguntó Joy y la miré sorprendido. Misty no se había llevado a sus pokémon… Ok… ya tenía donde atacarla.

—Si enfermera —le afirmé, ésta se fue y regresó con las pokébola. Tras guardarlas en el bolso me despedí de la enfermera de cabello rosado y me encaminé a ciudad Celeste nuevamente.

Ya estaba sobre el bus cuando sonó mi teléfono.

«Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste»

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, contesté.

—Ash Ketchum.

 _«¡¿Por qué tienes mis pokémon?!_ » me gritó molesta. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

—Porque huiste como rata y te fuiste sin tus pokémon… Pero no te preocupes, los cuidaran bien en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

 _«¡No te atrevas!»_ me amenazó.

—¿Sabes? No te escuchó bien.

 _«¡Ash!»_ gruñó, pero corté la comunicación.

Se había ido y más encima se atreve a llamarme para regañarme… Oh no, ya no iba a dejar que siguiera teniendo el control.

Cuando llegué a ciudad Celeste, iba con todo el ánimo de decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara. ¡Ahora me quedaba claro el porqué de su estúpida lista!

Ella se había vuelto una cobarde.

No había luchado como la sirenita de la película, se había vuelto espuma como la del libro de cuentos…

¡Ahhhh, ¿por qué es tan complicada esta mujer?!

Tomé el camino al gimnasio pero me arrepentí a medio camino. Estaba demasiado ofuscado y no quería decir cosas que lamentara después. Entré en una cafetería a tomar un café para pensar que haría, cuando la imagen frente a mí me dejó helado… toda mi sangre se había congelado en mis venas. Estaba bajo cero…

Frente a mí, mi extraviada sirena abrazada a Giorgio. ¡Si A Giorgio! ¡Incluso tenía su frente apoyada en la de él!

Oh Arceus, sentí muchas ganas de vomitar… ¿Acaso solo quería la experiencia de una aventura antes de volver con él? ¿Qué demonios?

No pude sostener más la mirada, tomé sus pokébola y me acerqué a la mesa continua a donde estaban muy acaramelados y las dejé ahí.

—¡Tus pokémon! —le dije con toda la rabia que había en mí, ella cortó el abrazo con Giorgio y me miró espantada. Claro, seguramente no esperaba verme ahí.

—¡Ash!

—No digas nada, no te preocupes. No sabrás más de mí —salí de ahí tan rápido que oí como detrás de mí, varias sillas se estrellaban contra el piso. Tomé aire y como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, corrí para alejarme de aquella ciudad antes de que me destruyera más de lo que me estaba.

Cuando me alejé lo suficiente volví mi mirada hacia ciudad Celeste.

Se dice que las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no?

Quizás era hora de simplemente… cerrar el capítulo... de terminar la historia.


	9. Misty IV: Confusiones

**.**

 **Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **IV**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

 **-Confusiones-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Lo había hecho, de verdad… lo había hecho.

Casi no había podido pegar los parpados mientras sentía la respiración de un dormido Ash a mi lado.

 _¿Cómo podía continuar ahora?_

Esto había dado vuelta todos mis planes de soltería. No quería despegarme de éste chico. _¡No!_ Ya no quería dejar que me dejará. No ahora.

Me levanté con cuidado y decidí regresar a ciudad Celeste para acomodar unas cosas para que así nos quedáramos un par de días más en ciudad Carmín.

Yo sabía, siempre supe que esta ciudad era lo mejor para el romance… ¡Sin dudas!

Traté de despertarlo para avisarle, pero no hubo éxito, aparece que el desgaste de energía lo dejó fuera de combate jajajaja.

Le dejé sobre la mesa las cosas para el desayuno y una nota explicándole que me iba pero que regresaba en la tarde, que me esperara para conversar.

Y me fui.

Traté de pasar por mis pokémon pero el centro Pokémon aún estaba cerrado. Suspiré y tomé el bus a ciudad Celeste, seguramente cuando llegara a mi ciudad, podía pedir la transferencia de pokémon desde ahí.

Cuando llegué a ciudad Celeste, lo que me imaginé era verdad. Había un caos en el gimnasio por dos días de desaparecerme. ¡Una no puede ni pestañear en este lugar!

Revisé todas las notas y eran de cinco retadores que exigían una batalla. Mmm… creo que tendrán que aguantárselas un poquito. Hay cosas que solo te pasan una vez en toda tu vida, y lo de Ash Ketchum sin dudas era una de esas.

Empecé a acomodar el gimnasio a paso rápido, para que no se acumulara mucho polvo hasta que volviera. Por suerte no estaba tan desastroso. Así que tuve mi tiempo para cambiar la ropa que había llevado al paseo por ropa más linda. ¡Ropa para salir y reventar las noches lujuriosas de ciudad Carmín!

Con todo listo, pegué un letrero en el gimnasio con letras grandes.

"Gimnasio Cerrado por Vacaciones de la Líder: Regreso en una semana"

Tras asegurarme que no se iba a despegar, acomodé mi bolso en el hombro y me dirigí al centro pokémon a pedir si me podían transferir mis pokémon, la verdad no me siento cómoda viajando sin ellos.

Y fue cuando me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Ash se había llevado mis pokémon.

Pero, ¿qué demonios?

Tomé mi celular y tenía varias perdidas de Ash. Maldije para mi interior por no haberle contestado ninguna y cuando traté de llamarlo. El teléfono se apagó.

¡Maldije por tercera vez y decidí volver al gimnasio a marcarle! Tiré el bolso a un costado del escritorio y lo llamé.

«Ash Ketchum»

—¡¿Por qué tienes mis pokémon?! —pregunté sorprendida pero me sorprendió más su respuesta.

«Porque huiste como rata y te fuiste sin tus pokémon. Pero no te preocupes, los cuidaran bien en el laboratorio del profesor Oak»

—¡No te atrevas! —protesté. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Cómo que hui?

«¿Sabes? No te escuchó bien» dijo pero yo lo oía bien clarito.

—¡Ash! —lo llamé para tratar de explicarme, pero sonó el tono de llamada. Había cortado—. ¿Qué demonios?

Aahh ¿Qué demonios hice? ¿Acaso no había encontrado la nota y malinterpretó todo?... Debí recordar que con Ash algo así podía pasar…

Y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba llorando. ¡Llorando!

Como no lloré por Giorgio, estaba llorando nuevamente por este idiota… pero era el idiota que amaba…

Tomé mi cartera y salí del gimnasio sin rumbo por la ciudad. No quería estar ahí dentro o me autodestruiría.

Iba sin prestarle atención a nada a mí alrededor cuando me choqué con alguien. Me disculpé pero su voz se me hizo tan conocida que tuve que levantar mi mirada para verlo.

Era Giorgio.

—¡No pensé que te vería tan mal ahora que eres libre! —comentó irónico con una gran sonrisa, pero yo… yo me lancé a sus brazos a llorar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Soy la reina de las idiotas —confesé apretando un poco de su chaqueta entre mis manos—, no debí caer… no con él.

—Sabía que iba a pasar esto —me dijo separándose de mí, pero lejos de pensar que era para decirme algo, solo fue para pasarme un pañuelo—. Se dice que uno tiene que cerrar los ciclos para poder continuar.

—¿Continuar? —le pregunté cínica—. ¿Crees que podré continuar después de lo que pasó? Más que cerrar un ciclo fue agrandar el daño que creí cerrado desde hace años.

—¿Quieres un café helado? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, solo suspiré y él lo tomó como un sí, así que después de secarme él mismo, las lágrimas de mis mejillas, me llevó a nuestra cafetería favorita. Pedimos dos café helados y nos pusimos a conversar.

Solo había pasado una semana de que habíamos terminado. ¡Una semana y todo se volvió loco!

Cuando la mujer que nos atendió, dejó delante de nosotros dos vasos largos de helado de vainilla con café cubierto de crema chantilly y virutas de chocolate, tomé uno de los barquillos rellenos de crema de maní y me lo comí antes de decirle lo que había hecho.

—¿Una lista? —comentó sorprendido eliminando la crema de su café con la cuchara.

—Si —afirmé con un suspiro—, tú fuiste mi primer novio, yo quería vivir la vida. Quería ver cosas que no había hecho antes.

—Y ahí volvió Ash.

—Si —bajé la mirada—, y todo se complicó. Yo no quería… —la verdad me daba vergüenza contarle todo esto a mi ex pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Giorgio siembre había sido muy bueno para darme respuesta a las preguntas más estúpidas que podían cruzarse por mi mente.

—No querías, pero igual lo dejaste —concluyó mi frase, de manera asertiva.

—Pensé que podía usarlo a mi favor en mi lista… Pero como siempre —resoplé—, con Ash uno nunca sabe… ¡Es tan desesperante!

—Pero desesperante y todo, así es el hombre que tú amas, ¿no?

—¡Giorgio! —lo miré desanimada, pero él sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Le dolía, lo sé.

—No te preocupes, siempre lo supe —no me miró tomó la bombilla del vaso y revolvió el helado en el café—. Hay cosas que son muy obvias, pero la pasamos bien juntos y creo que eso te lo voy a agradecer siempre —volvió a sonreír y algo en mí, dolió. Sin dudas había tenido un novio espectacular. Pero como se dice, al amor uno no le ordena…

—Si… —afirmé con la cabeza y seguimos conversando.

—Entonces es fácil, deberías seguir con tu postura de tomar las riendas de tu vida —me dijo tras terminarse su café helado—, ahora sabes que te quiere. No deberías dejar que todo se te escape de las manos porque ustedes dos tienen mucha falta de comunicación.

—Creo que tienes razón… —en eso se levantó, me levantó y me abrazó—. Giorgio…

—Misty… continúa —me susurró al oído haciendo que me sonrojada—, yo sé que tú puedes ser feliz. Por eso terminamos, para que pudieras serlo. —se separó de mí solo un poco y apoyó su frente en la mía—. De esta forma, veo tus ojos de una forma maravillosa.

—Giorgio…

—Nunca habían brillado tanto —volvió a sonreír—, y no es por las lágrimas, brillan porque dentro de ti, eres feliz de saber sus sentimientos…

—Si —le afirmé cerrando los ojos, realmente estaba feliz. Pero cuando me iba a separar de él sentí un golpe fuerte al lado de la mesa, nos separamos para ver lo que era y la imagen no me gustó para nada.

Ash me miraba enojado y con los ojos ardiendo en rabia.

—¡Tus pokémon! —gruñó.

—¡Ash! —exclamé estática por la sorpresa.

—No digas nada, no te preocupes. No sabrás más de mí —me dijo y salió de la cafetería, traté de seguirlo pero me tropecé con la silla que había botado en su salida. Giorgio me ayudó a levantarme y traté de seguirlo pero fue inútil. No sabía para que lado había salido. Le hice un gesto de disculpas a Giorgio con las manos juntas frente a mí y él con la mirada seria solo asentó con la cabeza.

—¡Gracias! —le grité, mientras salía corriendo hacia el departamento de Ash por si estaba ahí, pero no. Lo esperé un rato esperando por si llegaba, pero no lo hizo… ni volvió cuando era tarde… ni cuando se hizo de noche—, ¿por qué Ash? —susurré pegada a la puerta de su departamento y me resbalé por ella hasta llegar al piso—. ¿Por qué?

Me volví a mi gimnasio derrotada, pero no iba a dejarme…

¡No! ¡Ante todo amor propio! Si él prefirió creer lo que vio, a escuchar una explicación… ¡Al carajo!

Busqué nuevamente la lista de las "Ventajas de estar Soltera" ya que aún me faltaban dos ítem:

«3- Bailar en una discoteca hasta que salga el sol: ¡O hasta que los pies no den más!

4- ¡Coquetear con cuanto chico lindo se me acerqué!: ¡Necesito levantar mi ánimo!»

E iba a terminarlos.

Me lavé la cara, me arreglé con la exquisita ropa que me había traído la señorita Tamara y decidí salir. No era lo mismo ir a un bar sola pero esa era la forma de mi vida. ¿No?

Aunque a decir verdad, no me iba tan mal. Los tipos eran bastante agradables, y antes de que se empezaran a poner medios tomados, pedía un taxi y me regresaba al gimnasio. Por lo que el ítem cuatro fue muy fácil de realizar. Era divertido coquetear mientras bailaba con hombres que no iba a volver a ver en toda mi vida.

Así que en eso empecé a basarme, de día era la ¡Gran Misty! De noche era ¡la danzarina Ariel!

Y cuando quería explorar otros bares, tomaba el auto de Daisy –como no está ¿quién se va a quejar?- y me iba a los bares de ciudad Carmín… esos bares de perdición… ese maldito bar donde Ash me dijo que me quería… ¡Como lo odio!

Sobre todo porque revivía una y otra vez la llamada de la maldita ex y esa última noche… aunque ya habían pasado más de tres semanas.

 _¡Aahh maldita mente deja de destruirte!_

Decidí ingresar a otro bar, y conseguí muchas miradas con mi cabello verde enroscado de manera dispareja cosa que muchos de los mechones se salieran del moño y un vestido rojo que pasaba de las rodillas que tenía un hermoso tajo del lado derecho. Y un escote en V bien loco. ¡Total! Nadie me conocía…

Levanté la mano para llamar al mozo para que me trajera algo bueno, me recomendó algo como "cielo en el infierno" jajajaja yo me sentía como en el infierno así que acepté su recomendación.

El trago se veía espectacular. Abajo era rojo y arriba azul… mmm… y sabía muy rico. Aunque cuando me lo acabé… estaba algo mareada. Tal vez era demasiado fuerte.

Me levanté con dirección al baño aunque tropecé un par de veces por culpa de los tacos agujas con los que andaban, traté de mojarme la cara un par de veces para despabilarme pero era en vano.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Apretando la cartera contra mí, salí del baño cuando fui abordada por tres sujetos que me arrinconaron contra una esquina.

—Oh… pero que bella diablilla nos hemos encontrado aquí —comentó uno pero apenas si lo miré, estaba tan mareada que solo podía escuchar sus voces.

—Creo que hicimos una buena inversión al pagarle el trago a la jovencita —dijo el segundo. _¿Qué demonios?_

—Si… el Seviper en mis pantalones está impaciente por probar la cueva de la chiquilla.

Ay no… ¡Solo a mí me pasa esto!

—Y yo espero poder pasar mi Arbok por esos pechos.

Aahh ya no quería escuchar más de sus asquerosidades hasta que escuché una voz conocida, muy conocida.

—Creo que ese Seviper y ese Arbok no harán anda esta noche —y luego de esa frase solo escuché unos puñetazos, y el ataque eléctrico de Pikachu que cortó la luz y prendió los aspersores contra incendios.

Yo seguía volada en mi mundo deforme, no sabía ya que era realidad y que era fantasía.

¡Nota loca mental! Si es que la recuerdo mañana… _No volver a ir a un bar sola._

…

Cuando volví a tener conciencia, estaba acostada en una cama, pero la cabeza me dolía horrores, sentía que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y tenía muchas nauseas.

—¡Hasta que al fin despiertas! —me dijo una voz que tardé en reconocer, mi mirada estaba borrosa pero cuando su imagen se hizo nítida empecé a llorar—. ¡No llores! —me pidió acercándose a mí y en ese momento lo abrace—. Misty…

—Tuve mucho miedo Ash —le dije apretándome fuerte contra él—, mucho miedo…

—No te preocupes, ya pasó —me susurró acariciando mi espalda para que me tranquilizara—. Tienes aquí a tu ángel protector… —me soltó pero me tomó del rostro para secar con sus pulgares mis mejillas—, para cuídate y protegerte —y tras esas palabras… me besó.


	10. Ash IV: Estupidez

**.**

 **Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **IV**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero**

 **-Estupidez-**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV ASH**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

No podía con mi mente. No podía quitarme aquella imagen absurda de Misty en brazos de Giorgio. ¿No habían terminado? ¿No que ella me quería a mí?

 _¡Argh!_

No tenía ganas de volver a pueblo Paleta, así que volví a la terminal de buses y retomé el camino a ciudad Carmín. Aunque me matara volver a la misma cabaña que había compartido con Misty… pero ¡Ya encontraría en que entretenerme!

Busqué la llave, e ingresé a la casa. Prendí las luces de la cocina para prepararme un té, cuando vi una bandeja sobre la mesa.

¡Me lleva…!

Había un jugo de naranja seco en el vaso, y unas tostadas más duras que mi cabeza y junto a ellos, una nota de puño y letra de Misty. La leí… y quise golpearme por no haberla visto antes.

.

« _Ash, amor. Tengo unas cosas que hacer en ciudad Celeste, quise despertarte, pero no lo conseguí. Trataré de volver en la tarde… ¡No te muevas de aquí! ¡Quiero que hablemos! Te quiero… Misty_

 _PD: ¡Es tan lindo poder escribirlo… aunque lo es más, poder decírtelo!»_

.

¡Maldita estupidez mía! ¡Mil veces maldita!

Tomé mi celular para llamar a Misty, pero me atendió la contestadora.

 _«Estimado cliente le informamos que el número que usted está marcando está vacante»_

¿Qué?

Volví a marcar y de nuevo la voz me respondió.

 _«Estimado cliente le informamos que el número que usted está marcando está vacante»_

¡Aahh quería golpearme! ¡Definitivamente quería golpearme!

Había vuelto a desperdiciar una oportunidad de estar con Misty.

Debería… ¡Argh!

—Pikachu —mi amigo me miró de reojo y extendió su mano hacia la mía, por suerte entendía lo que quería y me proporcionó un hermoso rayo que despejó totalmente mi mente.

 _¡Ahora sabía que tenía que hacer!_

Era hora de enfrentar –después de mucho tiempo- eso que pasa entre quien alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga, y hoy es la mujer que amo.

Volví a mirar el mensaje y lo guardé.

Con la mente despejada de todo, decidí quedarme un día más en ciudad Carmín para planear bien que iba a hacer, porque si su teléfono no existía era porque realmente estaba evitándome.

Cuando regresé, me encontré con el panorama que más temía, Misty estaba de nuevo en las andanzas de su dichosa lista. Así que me convertí en una especie de guardaespaldas que la observaba desde un rincón, y cuando veía que algún tipo se estaba pasando de listo, aprovechaba cualquier momento de distracción para bajarles los decibeles.

Había prometido que iba a ayudarla a terminar con la lista, y eso iba a hacer, pero sin dejarla que cometiera muchas estupideces.

Así estuve varias semanas, hasta que vi que tomaba el auto y se fue. A puro taxi la seguí. Llegó a los bares de ciudad Carmín, la seguí a una prudente distancia para que no se percatara de mí y suspiré cuando vi que iba a entrar al tranquilo bar al que habíamos ido la otra noche. Lo observó con nostalgia y luego de suspirar siguió de largo.

 _¡Oh No!_

¡Se fue a meter al más pretencioso de los bares! Y más con esa ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Entré también y me senté en la barra mientras observaba como era el centro de atención la chica despampanante del traje rojo.

 _Ay Misty…_

La vi ordenar algo dudosa y cuando el mozo llegó a la barra escuché la orden "Infierno en el Cielo" conocía ese trago, era bueno. Pero no me gustó lo siguiente que vi, mientras el mozo esperaba, unos tipos se acercaron a él y le pasaron un papel y un billete lo vi bien clarito. Y luego vi como éste lo echaba en el vaso que espantadamente identifiqué como el vaso de Misty.

¡Rayos!

Quise evitar que se lo tomara, pero había tanta gente que me costó realmente llegar a ella, cuando lo logré la vi irse tambaleando al baño y a los tres tipos seguirla.

Entreabrí mi chaqueta para que Pikachu saliera de su escondite –ya que no podía entrar con Pokémon- y esperé porque todo fuera una simple pesadilla.

Misty salió del baño y fue arrinconada por los tipos, le decían cosas que solo hicieron que mi rabia se acumulara en mis puños y le volé la cara a dos, aunque después uno me tomó de los brazos y un segundo me golpeó, Pikachu los electrocutó y pude liberarme de ellos. Los aspersores contra incendio hicieron el resto, solo tomé a Misty en brazos y salí de ahí seguido por Pikachu.

Por suerte, aún cargaba la llave de la cabaña puesto que el dueño andaba fuera de Kanto, así que la dejé en el asiento del copiloto en su auto y manejé hasta ahí.

En la cabaña la acosté y ella simplemente durmió…

Durmió prácticamente todo un día entero. No sé qué le habrían puesto en su vaso, pero me hervía la sangre del solo hecho de pensar que hubieran hecho esos idiotas con Misty todo este tiempo.

Estaba preparando algo para comer cuando Pikachu llegó rápidamente a la cocina señalándome la habitación, apagué el fuego y me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras la veía despertar.

—¡Hasta que al fin despiertas! —le dije, me buscó con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando al fin abrió completamente sus ojos verdes, empezó a llorar—. ¡No llores! —le pedí acercándome a ella. Aunque antes me era divertido verla llorar, ahora me dolía… me arrodillé a su lado y ella me abrazó—. Misty…

—Tuve mucho miedo Ash —me dijo apretando mi camisa en sus puños—, mucho miedo…

—No te preocupes, ya pasó —le susurré pasando mi mano derecha por su espalda para que se tranquilizara—. Tienes aquí a tu ángel protector… —la separé un poco de mí y le tomé el rostro para secarle las lágrimas, la quedé mirando con una sonrisa—, para cuídate y protegerte —y tras aquellas palabras… no pude controlarme y la besé.

Al término del beso, ella simplemente se apegó más en un abrazo.

—Gracias —me dijo aferrándose más a mí—, gracias por salvarme.

—Por supuesto que salvaría a la mujer que amo de cualquier peligro —le afirmé—, de cualquier peligro. Aunque realmente espero que hayas terminado esa bendita lista.

—Si —afirmó y se separó de mí para secar con el revés de su mano las lágrimas que aún le quedaban—, ya no hay lista Ash.

—Qué bueno —susurré con una sonrisa.

—¡No deberías quejarte de la lista! —me dijo elevando el dedo índice derecho y cerrando los ojos—. Sin ella no estaríamos aquí ahora.

—Bueno… —perdí mi mano derecha entre mis cabellos—, por algo es bendita lista y no maldita lista —le comenté como si fuera algo obvio y empezamos a reírnos. A reírnos como no lo hacíamos hace tiempo, como cuando viajábamos juntos, como cuando éramos unos niños pequeños llenos de sueños y metas que nunca se imaginaron un camino así.

Esos niños que hicieron posible que hoy estemos frente a frente, mirándonos… sintiéndonos… y amándonos.

—¡Misty! —le dije poniéndome de pie.

—¿Ash? —inclinó la cabeza un poco por mi repentino cambio de voz, pero si no decía nada ahora me iba a ahogar.

—Yo… tú… —busqué entre mis bolsillos la nota que me había dejado hace un tiempo atrás, hasta que Pikachu se acercó con la nota en sus manos—. Gracias —y tras sonreír mi fiel amigo salió de la habitación—. Misty, esto…

—Veo que si encontraste la nota —comentó sarcástica tras cruzarse de brazos.

—Sí, muy tarde, pero la encontré —se la extendí—. Lo que dice aquí…

—Bien sabes que es verdad —respondió de nueva cuenta defensiva—, ya te lo había dicho.

—Lo sé —me di la vuelta y me senté del otro lado de la cama—, y yo también. Entonces —me apoyé contra el respaldo de la cama y la imité cruzándome de brazos—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Pues un mes me fue suficiente para disfrutar de las ventajas de estar soltera —la miré y ella ya lo hacía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Tú que dices?

—Que, por mí, también. Fue un mes demasiado movido como para querer seguir soltero.

—Será toda una aventura —me prometió. Y yo estaba más que seguro que iba a ser verdad.

—Por supuesto, si tú estás metida, seguro será una aventura —le dije y vi como inflaba sus mejillas enfadada… Ahhh si se parecía a un Jigglypuff…

—¡Ash! —se lanzó contra mí, pero la frené atrapándola entre mis brazos—. ¡Suéltame!

—Jajajajja… Nunca —le respondí acomodándome en la cama con ella entre mis brazos—, no te vas a ir de nuevo, porque no quiero encontrar papelitos después de malinterpretar todo.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan… —pero no la dejé terminar de hablar, la acallé con un beso—. ¡Oye!

—¡Oh, eso es efectivo! —aclamé sorprendido—. Sin dudas unas de las ventajas de estar en pareja…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Sin dudas una de las mejores ventajas! —seguía hablando conmigo mismo, ignorándola a propósito.

—¡Ash! —protestó de nuevo—. Eres un… —y la volví a acallar con otro beso—. ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

—Nop —le negué—. Ahora cada vez que no me guste lo que estás diciendo te voy a callar con un beso.

—¿Eh? —pero enseguida comprendió el juego porque se sonrió—. Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí —afirmé.

—Y si te digo… —no permití que dijera nada, simplemente la atrapé sin intención de soltarla nunca más.

Esta vez, mi estupidez no ganaría.


	11. Epilogo

**.**

 **Por pedido está de nuevo online.**

 **.**

 _ **Primera publicación: 2013**_

 _ **Resubido: 28 de enero 2018**_

 **.**

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **Las Ventajas de Estar Soltero.**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Todo lo que había pasado con Ash fue sumamente encantador. Se convirtió en algo así como mi héroe de traje azul… jajajaja No es mi culpa que Delia siempre lo vista de azul… Si, porque apuesto lo que sea a que a pesar de sus veintiún años… ella le sigue haciendo la ropa jajajaj… ok… no es que se vea mal… pero prefiero verlo en camisas…

Oh si…

Son más fáciles de quitar…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV ASH**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Misty me mira y se ríe. Sigue haciendo las cosas, se detiene, me vuelve a mirar y se vuelve a reír. ¡Está bien loquita! Al menos es por mí jajajajaja…

Aunque a decir verdad… me cuesta creer que al fin es mía. Que toda ella me pertenece… Que sea mi novia me gusta demasiado. Es como debió ser siempre.

 _Lo que está destinado para ti, siempre llega…_

¡Cuánta razón!

Y de verdad… ella estaba destinada para mí…

Si, mi destino es muy bueno conmigo.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Cuando terminé con lo que estaba haciendo, busqué el cuaderno de "las ventajas de estar soltera" y me senté junto a él en el borde de la piscina.

—Bien… —se la mostré—, ya se acabó —le afirmé—. No hay lista.

—Cuanto me alegro —susurró Ash elevando el pie derecho que tenía dentro de la piscina.

—Aunque… —aquella palabra hizo que bajara tan de golpe el pie que nos salpicó a ambos— ¡Oye!

— ¡Es que ese aunque me da terror! —exclamó empuñando ambas manos.

— ¡Bueno… quería proponerte otra lista…!

— ¿Otra lista? —preguntó tragando grueso, su nuez de Adam se movió tan rápido que me dio ganas de besarle todo el cuello… ¡Ok! ¡Concéntrate Misty!—. ¡Una lista de "Las ventajas de estar en pareja"

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV ASH**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Las Ventajas de estar en pareja, ¿eh?

Eso sonaba tan genial… esa cabecita loca siempre está planeando algo… es tan estupenda.

—¡Me parece una estupenda idea! —le comenté dando un gran aplauso—. Tengo muchas ideas.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Misty con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pues claro —la tomé del rostro y la besé—. Esa es una… besarte cuando se me antoje…

—Ash… —susurró y volví a besarla.

—Dos, callarte a besos…

—Ash —volvió a decir pero ahora gruñó.

—Tres… —yo seguía con una enorme sonrisa, pero Misty me detuvo haciéndome cosquillas… ¡Cruel!

—¡Tres: encontrar formas de contraatacarte! —me dijo entre dientes.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **POV MISTY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Era tan divertido esto… No era mi culpa que Ash tuviera tantas cosquillas. Jajajaj pero me estaba gustando mucho esta lista.

— ¡Cuatro: pasar buenos momentos juntos! —dijo cuando terminé de hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Cinco: Abrigo cuando tenga frio! —dije dando un gran aplauso.

— ¿Qué me ves cara de manta? —me preguntó señalándose, le afirmé y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh… como que no la pasamos calentitos cuando estamos juntos, ¿eh Ash?

—Ok… ok… —exclamó con las mejillas rojas. Cielos, que bello… — ¿Qué te parece si le vamos agregando cosas a medida que las vayamos viviendo?

—Pues me fascina la idea —le comenté tras la brillante idea de mi novio… ¡Ohhh sí! Mi novio jajajaja ¿Bello verdad?

—Bien —con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y me ayudó a mí también—. Que te parece si pedimos unas pizzas calabresa y helado de chocolate… ¿para celebrar?

— ¡Me parece una idea maravillosa!

Había estado soltera prácticamente un mes… pero sin dudas aquellas aventuras y los resultados no los cambiaría por nada…

Ahora solo nos queda dar lo mejor de nosotros para que toda esta espera haya valido la pena.


End file.
